


Ink, Pen, and Paper.

by riko_rinnn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, M/M, Manga Artist AU, OOC, Slow Build, Some Humor, i tried to make it in character, kenma is a cute and innocent kitten, kuroo is an ero manga artist, maybe theres angst, who often doesnt get kuroo's advances, yeha theres going to be some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko_rinnn/pseuds/riko_rinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a renowned ero manga artist, and his currently completed series was a hit. Or so he thought until fans started to question his talent as an author. Backed into a corner and intimidated, Kuroo makes a bold announcement of releasing a new series in three days with a completely different story line and out of his comfort zone, theme: Love. When he finds himself unable to overcome the challenge, Tsukishima; his editor, suggests help from a novice a mangaka. What Kuroo doesn't expect is to find himself infatuated with the rookie who not only challenges his talents as an author, but as well as his views in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm reallllyyyy scared!!! I've been writing for years, and I've never posted them so this is...this is a milestone? for me. Haha...I'm dying inside.... I'm sorry the summary sounds cliche btw. I didn't know what to write and I suck at summaries, sorry~! Anyways, just saying now, this is a typical scenario of sex god Kuroo who's a super dork and even dorkier when he's falling in love for a first time. I really like this pairing, so I thought, why not write a fanfic? Idk if I'll add more pairings later, but maybe imply? Also, you guys can suggest stuff too if ya'll want~! I'm open for suggestions and criticism. Tho be logical in your criticism cause then I'll just be like ??? what does that mean?? I get confused easily. lol. Also, hits, kudos, and comments would be very much appreciated~!!!

 “Is this necessary?”

            Kuroo opened his mouth to reply.

            “It’s not” Oikawa interjected, tone flat and gaze devoid of emotion.

            “If you’re going to answer yourself, don’t ask!” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “And of course it is” he said before turning back around. Kuroo was currently crouched down behind a bookshelf, peeking ever so “discreetly”. Meanwhile, Oikawa could care less about this whole charade. He just wished it would end soon.

            “Can we go~? You’re being creepy~” Oikawa whined, tugging at the other’s coat like a little kid.

            “Now you’re being cute?” Kuroo teased, a lopsided grin spreading on his cheeks. He jabbed the other on the side, making the boy jump. “And I’m not being creepy” Kuroo defended himself. “I just want to see the reactions of my cute, loving fans! You understand, don’t you?” the boy reasoned, giving two thumbs up and yet another wide grin. Kuroo figured Oikawa must understand what it feels like to “look after” followers and fans. The boy has a fan club himself!

            “Don’t relate this to me, because unlike you, I don’t stalk my fans!” Oikawa felt the need to scream that, earning the two males’ glares and weird looks.

Kuroo shot up to his feet, revealing his hiding spot – not that he hadn’t already been seen. The raven haired male plastered a hand on the brunette’s mouth, silencing him. “Shhh, you’ll blow our cover!” Kuroo whispered, peering about him.

“Why is that the issue, and not the fact that we’re literally in the PORN SECTION of the bookstore!?” Oikawa shouted once again, receiving displeased looks from those who entered the eighteen plus area on their own free will. That was just the thing though. Oikawa was _dragged_ to the bookstore by Kuroo, and subsequently, _forced_ to enter the porn section. The moment he lifted up that red curtain labeled “18”, he knew he made a mistake. However, what Oikawa hadn’t expected was for Kuroo to sneak around like some shady, pubescent kid too embarrassed to buy his first porno. The fact made his choice even more regrettable. Though, the real reason why Kuroo wanted to go to the bookstore was not because he wanted some porn. As previously stated by the brunette, Kuroo is stalking some fans of his, and that is _exactly_ what’s he’s doing. Except, the raven wouldn’t call it “stalking”. Whichever, Kuroo Tetsuroo was stalking his fans; fans of his latest eroge manga.

One may not think such a playful, teasing man with the dopiest grin in the world would be a porn manga writer and artist. Albeit, anyone who knows him and his rich history of one night stands, bar meetups, and drunk sex would not find it hard to believe. In fact, his experiences with many partners, in many situations, are what his mangas are based on. He just didn’t think they’ll get so popular, or earn attention at all. Yet here he is; in the dark, porn side of the bookstore, waiting for his fans to purchase his recently finished manga series.

       “No one has bought one! What if no one even buys one at all?!” Kuroo panicked, sliding down the bookshelf he hid behind. He plopped down on the tiled floors with a squeak from his sneakers, shoulders slumped and a frown tugging his lips down.

            “Oh my, how horrible would that be! If no one buys one, we’ll have to leave early!” Oikawa wailed overdramatically.

            “At least be a little subtle with your sarcasm like Tsukishima!” Kuroo growled, pouting angrily. Oikawa sighed, feeling a little sorry for the other. “Okay fine! We’ll wait” he acquiesced.

            “Thanks, but, that’s not really what I wanted. I wanted you to tell me that people are coming to buy my manga; specifically, in waves of happiness like how _I_ make my partners come in bed” a signature, shit eating grin appeared on Kuroo’s face.

            Oikawa remained silent for a second. He did _not_ just hear that. “Please don’t make an innuendo joke in here, right now” he deadpanned.  

            “What!? Why wouldn’t I? We’re in the porn section of the bookstore!” Kuroo argued, as if it were an argument.

            “That’s not a good reason, you sorry-excuse-of-a-man-who-know-one-wants-to-buy-a-shitty-manga-from!” Oikawa howled, throwing his hands in the air, and in succession, pointing an index finger at Kuroo.

            Kuroo hauled himself up, standing straight and tall before Oikawa. “My manga is great, _excuse_ you!”

            “Okay, but then tell me; why-” a tirade of couple like bickering ensued, disrupting everyone who was currently enjoying their porn or exploring their tastes. Fortunately, and unfortunately for everyone, the noise was soon overtaken by high pitched squeals. Kuroo and Oikawa whipped around at the direction of the entrance in unison. The two watched as a tidal wave of men and women alike (mostly the latter) stormed inside and submerge the place. Kuroo, and Oikawa as well, hid back behind the bookshelf, and witnessed as the surging crowd made its way to the bookshelf that held Kuroo’s completed series. The latter jumped in his spot, and his eyes gleamed with stars as he saw people practically emptying the bookshelf that held his masterpiece. The raven haired man turned back to his companion; a boastful smile taking up his visage. “Told ya it was great!” Kuroo loved being right.

            “Wonderful!” Oikawa cheered, sarcasm laced subtlety as Kuroo prefers. “Can we go now? I have a modeling shoot I don’t want to be late for” he deadpanned almost immediately.

            “Yup!” Kuroo chirped, too satisfied to try the other’s patience. “Though, I think you’re already late…You said eleven am, right?” he asked, reading his wristwatch. “Yeah…” Oikawa hadn’t been watching the time, and now he feared the worse. “It’s eleven thirty!” Kuroo purposely yelped to mock the brunette.

“I hate you” Oikawa groaned.

 

The doors to a certain publishing office was thrown open; cold, winter wind ambushing the toasty warm foyer. Kuroo’s coat flapped behind him as he strolled in like he owned the place. He passed the front desk, ignoring the receptionist begging him to sign in/make an appointment. Then, he threw open another door. The door to the editor’s lounge. The loud entrance made heads turn or look up from their respectable cubicles. Two heads recognized him.

            “Kuroo, you’re here!” a joyful sound. “Kuroo…you’re here” the exact opposite. The latter, Kuroo made his way to. “Look how popular it is Tsukishima!” he rejoiced, waving his phone at Tsukishima’s face. The device was opened to a page, Kuroo’s blog. The blog monitors sales of the raven’s works; as well as a way of connecting with his fans. Kuroo’s finished series was sold out.

            The blonde was not impressed, but he willed himself to. “Good for you” Tsukishima deadpanned. He _kind of_ , willed himself to be impressed.

            “Aw, come on! Be happier for me! As my editor, please~” Kuroo pleaded, bottom lip jutting out.

            Tsukishima grinned slightly, entertained by the other’s pouting. Well, if he’s practically wagging his tail, why not humor him? “I’m glad the finale of your latest series was a success, Kuroo” the blonde flattered, a small smile escaping his lips. The smile was not because he was happy for Kuroo. More like, happy to see Kuroo elated by his mere acknowledgement.

            “Better!” Kuroo chirped, grinning wider.

            “Kuroo, I’m so happy for you!” a loud, booming voice behind the raven shouted. Kuroo turned around, only to be nearly tackled down by a silver haired freak. The raven wheezed and coughed, his air supply waning as the silver haired male continued to hug him tighter. “Bo…kuto…y-you’re…killing…me!” the boy managed at his utmost, turning blue. Bokuto yelped, jumping off the other. “Sorry! Got carried away!” he apologized, scratching the back of his head. “But still, congratulations!” he took hold of Kuroo’s hands, shaking them vigorously.

            “I’m awesome right!?” Kuroo howled in glee, clutching the other’s hands. “Yeah you are!” Bokuto agreed without much thought. At that moment, the two males began to hop in circles with their clutched hands swinging in between them. Kuroo was yelling at the top of his lungs “I’m awesome!”, and Bokuto followed him with a “You’re awesome!”.

            Kuroo stopped celebrating, confusing Bokuto and elating Tsukishima. Were the two idiots done being…idiots!? “Let’s read fan comments!” Kuroo suggested, shouting at the top of his lungs. “Let’s gooooo~!” Bokuto agreed animatedly. Nope. They still being idiots, much to Tsukishima’s dismay.

            “Kuroo jumped Tsukishima’s desk. The latter made sure to roll away as fast as his wheeled, revolving chair would take him. Kuroo, with glittering eyes, skimmed the comment’s section regarding his latest manga. He wanted to find the best one. Meanwhile, Bokuto, who was hovering behind him, spotted a rather long paragraph. “Read that one!” he indicated, touching the monitor. Kuroo shrugged and cleared his throat, reading aloud the long text.   

            “Another amazing finished work from Kuroo sensei…” Kuroo’s grinned widened into an even more boastful remark. As if it could, but it did. Tsukishima groaned rather loudly, turning his back on the manga artist. Kuroo continued reading. “Kuroo sensei’s works have always centered around one night stands, bar meetups, drunk sex, friend’s with benefits, and basically any type of sex scenario where there are no strings attached. It’s his thing; I get that, but-” Kuroo halted. “Oooh, but-” Tsukishima mocked, turning back around. An amused smile played on his lips. “Do continue, Kuroo sensei” he urged on. Kuroo glared at him, but the action only served to peak the blonde’s amusement. Tsukishima tilted his head, feigning a lost look. “What’s wrong, Kuroo sensei?” he asked softly-venomously.

            “Stop calling me that” Kuroo stated before turning back to the computer screen. He didn’t catch a glimpse of what the next line held, but his stomach churned with uneasiness and discomfort. He cleared his throat, bracing himself for the next line. “It’s his thing; I get that, but…” the boy repeated, gulping. “…doesn’t it seem repetitive?” Tsukishima at this point wheeled himself closer to Kuroo, whispering into the raven’s ear rather breathily “Is Kuroo sensei about to get schooled?” this caused the blonde to be shoved away, his chair skittering back and almost hitting his cubicle walls if he hadn’t stopped momentum by putting a hand on the wall. “Anyways…” Kuroo glowered at the tall male sitting a distance away from him. “Kuroo sensei’s works always centered around these ideas and themes, and after a while, it became predictable and boring. It’s as if he hasn’t gotten any new ideas at all; unlike other eroge artists who have a variety of scenarios. With that being said, I wish this would be his last work, because any more would just hurt his reputation and be a disappointment to everyone…”. The moment Kuroo finished, Tsukishima burst into laughter. A rare sight, because the closest thing the man has ever gotten to a real laugh before is a little snicker behind his hands.

            Kuroo stood back up, looming over Tsukishima who was still doubling over and clutching his sides in merriment. Bokuto hummed, a hand cupping his chin in contemplation. “Hmm, you know…they’ve got a point” he concluded after much thought. Kuroo whirled around to the silver haired male, fire and rage in his eyes. He seized the owlish man’s shoulders and proceeded to shake him like a rattle. “I thought you were my friend!” Kuroo wailed, genuinely hurt. He released Bokuto, who aimlessly walked about in a dizzy haze. “What does it even mean to have variety in porn?! It’s _porn_! It doesn’t matter what the _theme_ or _scenario_ is. All that matters is that it ends with sex, or has any at all!” the raven growled in frustration.

            Bokuto was out of his haze, and noticed replies on the comment currently provoking the fuck out of Kuroo. “Ah! People are replying to the comment!” he blurted out. Kuroo’s attention was taken back to the computer. Surely enough, a few comments have collected. Kuroo snatched the mouse in a split second, clicking rather hardly on the “Show Replies” tab. About fifty replies appeared and more were manifesting. The male quickly scanned each comment. “I agree, Kuroo sensei’s works are always the same”, “I’ve never realized how repetitive his works are, but I think you’re right”, “It’ll be sad, but I don’t want to be disappointed in the future. So yes, he should stop making manga”, “Man, I’m glad someone finally said it out loud! What is up with this guy and “no strings attached” scenarios?”, and lastly, “He is a disappointment to society, if not the world too. He contributes nothing but disappointment, and survives life by doing mediocre work. He is a failure as a manga artist and a human alike – by Tsukishima” Kuroo slammed his fists on the desk, turning slowly to his editor. “That was cruel! You didn’t have to say that, you shit!” the raven was more than ready to jump the lanky blonde, but Bokuto held him back. “Bokuto lemme go! I gotta kill him!” Kuroo struggled, helplessly clawing at the air between him and Tsukishima.

            “You can’t! You won’t have an editor if you do!” Bokuto reasoned, tightening his hold on Kuroo.

            “I DON’T CARE. HE’S A SHITTY EDITOR ANYWAYS!” Kuroo continued to thrash and struggle in Bokuto’s clutch. Needless to say, he still couldn’t break free.

            “It’s only normal for me to be cruel. I am your editor, and it is an editor’s duty to criticize the author” Tsukishima reasoned, adjusting his glasses. Well damn, Kuroo hadn’t thought of that…

            “Why do you always have to be right?!” Kuroo fell to his knees, his exterior greying in defeat. “I give up; just let me die” the boy mumbled depressingly, causing the vibe in the room to sink into the abyss. Kuroo folded his knees, and hugged them to his chest.

            “He’s broken!” Bokuto wailed, tears welling up in his eyes already.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and huffed out a long sigh. Now he has to help…great! “Don’t give up, stupid. Not _everyone_ thinks you should stop making manga” the blonde argued, scrolling through the comments and replies. He wasn’t lying. There were people who still believed in Kuroo. “Look, this person says that maybe adding romance to your ero-mangas is a good idea. I kind of agree. Eroge if combined with romance correctly could turn into something amazing” Tsukishima encouraged, which is also rare for the boy. There are times when he has to, and even though it is seldom he wants others to see this side of him, there are moments when he appreciates the change. But only a little bit! “Can you cheer up already and stop moping? It’s annoying!” often when Tsukishima is nice, he reverts back to mean Tsukishima as fast.

Kuroo stood up, sighing. “Fine…” he acquiesced, shoulders drooping. “Romance, eh?” he rubbed his chin; a grin splitting his face. “I like it!” he proclaimed, his toothy smile widening. “Amazing!” Bokuto whispered with stars on his eyes. “Great” Tsukishima muttered blandly. “In fact-!” Kuroo raised a finger, pointing it at the ceiling. “-I’m going to announce right now that I’m making a new, eroge manga with the theme of romance!” in that instant, he waltzed up to Tsukishima’s computer before the latter could even protest, and began to type rapidly his announcement. With a sharp click, the proclamation was sent.

Tsukishima’s skin crawled. “S-should you really have done that? You haven’t even planned out the details” he turned to his client; a troubled look plastered on his visage. That was yet another rare occurrence for the blonde.

Kuroo smirked. “I’m the great Kuroo Tetsuroo, renowned ero manga artist! I’ll be fine~” he assured, waving a hand to emphasize. Bokuto beside him gave two thumbs up.

Tsukishima rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was a headache. “You don’t know a thing about romance” he flatly stated.

“What are you talking about? I’ve dated before!” Kuroo argued, as if that was valid.

“That doesn’t mean anything! Especially for you who’s longest relationship was a _day_ ”

“Wasn’t that you?” Kuroo teased, his leer widening. Tsukishima recoiled; a faint blush staining his cheeks. “Okay, bye!” Kuroo concluded before Tsukishima could collect his bearings. The boy was out the door in the same elegance and swiftness he had when he first walked in.  

 

Kuroo made a mistake. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t write a romantic eroge. Tsukishima was right. He doesn’t have experience in romance _at all_ , because “surprisingly”, a record of dating for a day wasn’t enough knowledge. Kuroo _could_ just call Tsukishima for help, but he left the guy speechless and embarrassed. With that, it’ll probably be hell trying to talk to the guy. On the other hand, he could call Bokuto for help too, who’s also an editor. The problem is: Tsukishima will probably -definitely- find out about Kuroo’s struggles through him. That’ll be extra embarrassing, ‘cause then the raven would be poked fun for being wrong, and how bad he is at sneaking around the blonde.

Kuroo stared idly at his cluttered desk. Half done and crumpled manga pages littered it; as well as pens, ink tubes, rulers, and pencils were strewn all over the place. “Ughh! Romance doesn’t make sense! Commitment? What is that even- argh!” the boy shoved fists in his already disheveled hair. He fell forward, forehead hitting the desk. There was something wet and cool touching him. Kuroo sat back up and brought a finger up to his forehead. His finger returned smeared in black. It was ink. Fantastic! Regardless, Kuroo placed his head back on the desk. The cool sensation of the ink lulled the boy to sleep, but he was soon awoken by the blaring of his phone. The raven groaned and sat up, blinking for a moment and staring. He turned to his left and snatched his phone amongst balls of paper. He answered the call, not bothering to identify the caller. “Hello” he murmured into the phone.

“I’m right and you’re wrong” the caller began. It was Tsukishima. The hairs on the back of Kuroo’s neck stood. “How did you know?!” the black haired male yelled, wide awake now. A sound like a snicker emitted through the phone. “You didn’t, didn’t you?” Kuroo realized, scowling.  

“Nope” Kuroo could feel the smirk behind the phone. The raven haired male sighed. “Please help me” he pleaded.

“If you want it that badly, _fine_ ~” Tsukishima teased. Kuroo frowned deeper. “First of, you might want to check your announcement again” the blonde started off.

“My announcement? You mean the post about my new manga?” Kuroo asked. A reply like “Uh-huh” was given. The raven grabbed his laptop nearby and immediately went on his blog. After taking a second to find the post, Kuroo might just have seen his life flash before his eyes. “Why did I do this to myself?”. Regret was evident in the boy’s voice.

“‘cause you’re dumb” the editor replied bluntly. That, Kuroo would gladly admit to today. He was dumb. _Really_ dumb. Kuroo scanned the post for the umpteenth time; the regret biting him back even worse after every re-read. Why would he fucking promise to have his new manga released in three days?! _Three_ days! The raven buried his head in his folded arms, wallowing in the darkness it provided. “Stop groaning. It won’t solve anything” Tsukishima lectured through the phone. Kuroo emerged from his arms, his mouth pressed in a tight line. “What? You can solve this?” the black haired male sneered derisively. “Of course I can” Tsukishima jeered. Kuroo can’t believe the other’s pride, but somehow its rather familiar. Was he like this? Nah, the boy dismissed.

There was a moment of pause filled with shuffling and rustling paper.  “I know a guy who just started, and against other manga authors in the firm, he knows romance best” the blonde finally said.  “Okay, so?” was the reply. The raven seems to be struggling at connecting the dots. Tsukishima sighed heavily. “So…you’re going to come here early in the morning to meet the guy” did he really had to spell this out? The blonde swears even babies could have understood the connection.

“Isn’t he a novice though?” Kuroo questioned.

Tsukishima saw this coming. “Doesn’t matter. He’s a better author and artist than you anyways” Tsukishima ended the conversation at that, and the raven wasn’t given the chance to retaliate but simply listen to the beeping of an ended call. Kuroo huffed through his nostrils. Great. Apparently, he’s so bad that he needs advice from a novice. Ridiculous! Nevertheless, it’s not like he could turn down the offer. He has to go through with it, or else he won’t have a new manga out before three days were over. What a wonderful life Kuroo Tetsuroo lives in!?

 

The next morning at the publishing firm was a more disastrous event than Tsukishima expected. For the first half of the hour, Kuroo complained about being called “butt hurt” by his fans. Which the editor supported by stating that Kuroo’s new manga announcement was the reason why. After all, the raven did say he could release a new series in _three-days-flat!_ The proclamation clearly indicates that he was intimidated and backed into a corner. Kuroo shut upped after that, for a minute. Then, next thing Tsukishima knew, his client was ranting about how he doesn’t need the help of a novice, or how his so called “romantic genius” has a punctuality problem. The latter the blonde would gladly agree to. Half an hour had passed since the appointed meet up, subjecting him far too long to Kuroo’s complaints. Someone else _needed_ to be tortured! As fruitful as that sounds though, Tsukishima was stuck and he needed to distract Kuroo for another half an hour -according to the “romantic genius” who just texted him. Tsukishima wanted to shoot himself on the head.

As the clock ticked by, editor and artist cooked up a number of prompts which Kuroo all butchered by being…himself. The situation declined to the point of yelling almost every second, to yelling every sentence either uttered. Even simple stuff like “Hand me that pen!”, was an angry protest. It didn’t help that Kuroo was even more hopeless in romance than anticipated; which was ironic because the male was the biggest flirt Tsukishima has ever met. Without any other resolves at hand, the lanky blonde forced the ero manga artist to read a few of his other clients’ shoujo mangas. That didn’t work because all Kuroo did was make up alternative worlds where he turned everything sexual. Tsukishima, by the end of the ordeal, felt like his head was going to burst.

“Told ya, it can’t be helped!” the raven stood up from his seat, gathering his things. “I’ll be going now” he stated, striding off. Tsukishima shot up from his seat. “Are you stupid? You’re jeopardizing your reputation as a manga artist you know?” he reminded the boy.

Kuroo shrugged, looking over his shoulder. “I’m sure I’ll figure something out~” the male assured. It wasn’t assuring at all, to both himself and Tsukishima. “Bye!” he added quickly. He turned around just as fast, not realizing that there was someone standing behind him. Someone with coffee. Piping hot coffee that could melt your skin off. And it was doing just that as it spilled all over Kuroo’s front. He and the stranger collided too, both of them falling back and losing momentum at the impact. They hit the floor in unison, groaning in pain. “Agh! It’s fucking burning me!” Kuroo cursed, jumping up immediately. He fumbled around in search of a towel, and shouted at Tsukishima for help. Of course, the blonde simply watched in satisfaction at the situation. Kuroo realized this and glared at him. “You fucking shit! Have some human decency and he-” the boy faltered as he felt softness dabbing his chest.

            Kuroo looked down and found a mop of pudding colored hair; the roots dark brown just like the top of a caramel pudding. He couldn’t see the person’s face, but he clearly saw a pair of tiny hands clutching a white handkerchief patterned with kitten heads. The small cloth was meticulously and carefully dabbing his drenched shirt. The raven watched; immense in the slow and steady movement of the stranger’s hands, clean cut fingernails peeking behind the crumpled handkerchief momentarily. He also took note how the square cloth soaked in the coffee stain from his shirt, and tinted it an ugly brown; the brown liquid dripping into slender fingers. Kuroo wanted to take those hands, bring each finger up to his lips, and lick each digit clean.

            The stranger halted, sensing a pair of eyes on him. On the other hand, Kuroo was snapped out of his trance, and the moment he was back to reality, he met the gaze of the stranger. Golden eyes with slit pupils like a cat gazed back at him. The golden orbs widened in shock; the pupils thinning further. Then the stranger stepped back immediately, dropping their coffee stained handkerchief. Kuroo instantly bent over and picked up the sopping wet handkerchief; the brown coffee stain obscuring much of the pattern on it. The raven straightened back up and held out the cloth to the other. At that instant, Kuroo saw that the stranger had coffee spilt on them too, evident by the brown dyeing their sweatshirt and dripping onto the floor. He was drenched too, and yet, he helped Kuroo instead! How sweet, Kuroo thought. The black haired male opened his mouth to say something, but the cat-like stranger beat him to it.

            “Thank you” the stranger murmured, voice soft and gentle. Kuroo recoiled and blushed at the sound of their voice. He was so cute! The stranger reached out for their handkerchief, taking it from Kuroo’s grasp. The latter’s heart jumped at the mere contact, relishing in the quick second his fingers brushed against the other’s.

            “N-no, thank _you_!” Kuroo stammered. He cursed himself internally for that. Meanwhile, Tsukishima was confused. When did Kuroo ever stutter?

            The cat-like boy stared at the other, unsure what the gratitude was for. Eventually, he caught on. “ _Oh_ , you mean this…” the stranger motioned at his handkerchief. “Your welcome” he bowed. As he went back up, a small smile was seen tugging at his lips.

            Kuroo felt himself descend to heaven at that ghost of a smile. He even stared hard and unwavering, unsure whether it was real or not. The action raised a concerned eyebrow on the other. “Umm, are you okay?” the cat-like boy asked, a bit unnerved. Kuroo realized the other’s discomfort and wanted to punch himself. “I’m fine” the raven assured, laughing awkwardly. Tsukishima behind him raised an eyebrow too. When was Kuroo ever awkward around another human being? “I-I see. Well, if everything is alright, I’ll go then. I still have to cleanup” the boy excused himself, bowing at Kuroo and Tsukishima.

            “Wait!” Kuroo called out suddenly. The boy and Kuroo flinched in unison. Shit! Kuroo hadn’t meant to say that aloud! He turned around, facing the stranger once again. “I’ll help you cleanup” he offered. It was only _just_ since the other helped him. That and he just wants a reason to follow him to the restroom.

            The cat-like boy shook his head, breaking Kuroo’s heart. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine” he assured. He gave one last bow and then disappeared down the aisle. Kuroo watched him go. He wouldn’t follow him; not when Tsukishima was watching at least. As if reading his mind, the blonde said. “You could have followed him. I already know your creepy like that” Kuroo ignored the remark. “Who was that?!” the raven excitedly asked. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the other’s excitement. “That was Kenma Kozume, the guy I was talking about”  

Kuroo gawked, mouth hanging open. “For real!?” a blaring squeak that got Tsukishima hissing and blocking his ears. “Yes” was the small, pained reply. Kuroo was bouncing in his spot now, a gritting “squee~” escaping his lips. Tsukishima never thought he’d see the day Kuroo Tetsuroo was fangirling like a love-struck high school girl. He clicked his tongue sharply. “Stop that! You sound like the whistle from a kettle!” the editor chastised, forehead wrinkling in ire. Kuroo ignored that too. “This is going to be fun!”.

The manga artist was suddenly eager to work in his new manga now.


	2. Volume 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and a better look at Kuroo's dirty mind! Only a little tho, we're not getting way in deep yet. Lol. Also, Kuroo's genre of eroge is revealed~ and more hand things (?) idk if that makes sense but you'll see below. i wasn't even planning on continuing that charade...but what happens, happens~ also, you guys know how tsukki likes to be helpful but like nonchalantly/indifferently? whatever the word is, you get it. but yeah, a little bit of that is in here. once again, kudos, hits, and comments are much appreciated~!

Tsukishima skimmed over manga pages, completely submerged in his work when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He swiveled around on his chair, coming face to face with his most obnoxious client: Kuroo. “Yes?” he asked, tone slightly toxic. If this was about the ink bottle-

            “Is it shiny enough?” Kuroo asked, holding up a glass ink bottle to the blonde’s face. Tsukishima scowled deeper; as if he could anymore, but the raven made it possible for him to be able to. Why exactly was Kuroo worked up over an ink bottle? Kenma was the answer. Ever since the newbie had gone to the restroom to clean up; Kuroo had been antsy in his seat waiting for the smaller boy. Unfortunately, Kenma took longer than expected, and the raven had to cure his boredom _somehow_ ; which ended up with Kuroo arranging all of his manga supplies neatly on a spare worktable in Tsukishima’s cubicle. It was odd seeing the raven meticulously lining up his supplies, and even going as far as cleaning all of his pen nibs and stained, ink bottles. Kuroo has never done that before.

            “Why does it matter? You’re going to use it and drip ink on the sides again anyways” Tsukishima growled, pointing out a good point. The statement seemed to falter Kuroo, and the lanky blonde took the chance to turn back around. Sadly, Tsukishima found himself being whirled back around after a second.

            “Because I want to look neat and organized for Kenma!” Kuroo chirped, cheeks staining cherry blossom pink. The boy’s expression softened into a dreamy look that got Tsukishima rolling his eyes. “He’s helping you write a romance manga, not draw it!” the editor reminded, snapping Kuroo out of his reverie before he got sucked in too far. The black haired male didn’t seem to appreciate it, an upturned smile appearing on his lips for a second. He tossed the ink bottle in the air, catching it with his other hand. “You see, that was _your_ plan. _My_ plan is to make Kenma involved with my manga as much as possible!” the boy happily admitted. Tsukishima contemplated for a second. “Are you crushing on him?”

Silence.

“No, you see, I’m just really hung up over some guy” the mangaka retorted sardonically. “Of course I am!” Kuroo threw his hands in the air. “Why did you ask?” The blonde huffed. “I had to make sure” he snapped.

            “ _Okay_ …but don’t you know me?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

            “Sadly” Tsukishima replied, reverting back to his old, snarky self. The raven grimaced for a good minute. Well, it was nice to know his editor was back to normal. “Then, why’d you ask?” Kuroo didn’t want to sound irritated, though he’s really confuse right now and that annoys him.

            “Kuroo…” Tsukishima began, gazing at his client eye to eye. The latter gulped, overwhelmed by the sudden air of graveness. “…you’ve never had a real relationship before” this again…The raven sighed, tense shoulders drooping; for a second, he really thought it was something important. “This is important Kuroo”. Never mind.  

“Alright…why so serious? I mean, I already know I’m not good at keeping relationships, but it’s not like the other person ever wanted to _keep_ going. My past partners have always been fine with just a onetime thing. Except; maybe for you, but then you didn’t really cared when we broke up, so same thing” the client shrugged. “That’s all true…” Tsukishima agreed. “-but…if you are trying to win over Kenma; I don’t think it’ll be the same” Kuroo’s eyes widened. Wait, was his editor giving him- “That’s all” the blonde concluded, turning back around and not saying anything further.

With that, Kuroo returned to the worktable he occupied without another word; Tsukishima’s words heavy in his mind. It wouldn’t be the same…with Kenma? The raven kind of understood that, and yet, didn’t. Mostly the second one…Kuroo plopped down on the seat before the wooden table, setting the ink bottle back on its rightful spot. The raven threw his head back, glancing up at the wall clock behind him. Thirty minutes had passed since Kenma left for the restroom. “Why is he taking so long?” he questioned. Then the male gasped out of nowhere, standing back up immediately. “W-what if some creepy guy followed him in the restroom and raped him!?”

            Tsukishima turned back around to face Kuroo. “Wouldn’t that have been you if you did follow him to the restroom?” Kuroo flinched, feeling a stab at his heart. “ _Hey_ , that hurt! I felt that in here!” he pounded at his chest. Tsukishima just stared, not caring still. “I’m going to check on him!” the black haired male suddenly decided, walking to the exit of the cubicle. Although, before he could even walk out, a figure walked in and nearly bumped into him.

            “Ah! Kuroo!” the figure exclaimed upon recognizing the tall, dark haired male. It was Bokuto, and Kuroo was about to greet him back when Kenma emerged behind his silver haired friend.

            “Kenma!” Kuroo blurted out, obviously delighted to see the smaller boy. The raven’s gaze flickered to Bokuto for a second, and then back at Kenma. “Wait, did you two come back from the restroom together?!” the words had slipped out faster than Kuroo could stop it. Tsukishima squinted, and it was not because of the overly bright computer screen in front of him. Meanwhile, Bokuto’s small eyes seem to widen further, and Kenma was left raising an eyebrow at the odd question.

“N-no! We met down the hall!” Bokuto stammered, completely understanding what Kuroo was implying. “Bokuto is my editor. We had a quick chat down the hall” Kenma explained calmly. Kuroo blinked, and as if stuck in a manga himself; he heard the whistling of cold wind passing by, and felt himself greying out in mortification. “Oh… _Oh_ ” was all the male could utter. Tsukishima held back a giggle; which was evidently heard by everyone. Kuroo glared intently at his editor’s back, and Bokuto sneakily slipped out, afraid that a fight might break out. However, Kuroo’s anger was pacified when he felt a gentle, almost reassuring tug on his coat sleeve. He looked down, and met Kenma’s glittering, gold eyes. The raven’s heart jumped; his gaze landing instantly at the cuff of his coat sleeve where Kenma’s small, slender fingers pinched and crumpled the material.  

“We should get going with your manga” Kenma reminded the taller male. Kuroo gulped, endeavoring to retain the quick, minimal warmness Kenma’s breath provided him around his neck. The shorter boy couldn’t reach his ears, and he practically yanked off Kuroo’s coat and coffee stained shirt as he tipped over the much taller male to talk to him. The dark haired male didn’t mind though. Not at all. He especially appreciated having Kenma’s soft, tender whisper ghost over his exposed neck. That was a bliss, and Kuroo hopes he isn’t turned on physically as much as he is internally. There would be a tent by now if that were the case…

“Of course!” Kuroo squeaked, retaining his composure. He quickly checked himself up and down. Good. No tent. “Let’s sit” he suggested, placing both hands on Kenma’s shoulders. He guided the smaller boy to the spare seat on his worktable. Then, the pudding haired boy was released once he stood before his seat. He blinked a couple of times before he took a seat. Kuroo was a rather energetic person, Kenma concluded.

Kenma situated himself on the seat before Kuroo, finding that the other was already seated and gaping at him with sparkling eyes. Yup. Very energetic. “Umm, so…” the smaller male could not find what he should say first. He sighed to himself, making it small and unnoticeable as to not alarm his company. Deep within inside Kenma, he kind of regretted agreeing to help Kuroo. What even made him to agree to this in the first place? Well, it was not like the man was a bad person. Kuroo was actually friendlier than he expected; it’s just that Kenma is unsure as to how he should help the guy. He figured he might find it along the way, but…he doesn’t even know where to start the conversation. The smaller boy immersed himself in his thoughts, searching for a way to get started. Then, it hit him. Ah yes, introductions! “I’m Kenma Kozume by the way” he held out a hand to Kuroo.

“I know” Kuroo blurted out faster than he intended. He wanted to punch himself. “I-I learned your name from Tsukishima” a nice cover, the editor mumbled to himself sarcastically. Kuroo glared Tsukishima’s way upon hearing his comment. Kenma followed the other’s gaze, thinking it was a mere indication and nodded. “Ah. Of course. Same here…n-nice to meet you Kuroo-san. C-can I call you that?” the cat-like boy asked meekly.  

He was so cute. So, so cute and cuddly that Kuroo had to restrain himself from jumping the boy right on the spot. “Call me what you want” _-can even call me daddy if you want~! -_ the boy added to himself. Kuroo’s flirtatious nature would normally say that out loud by the first meeting, maybe even his first word in fact. However, with Kenma, the male figured it might be a little too much -as of currently. Kuroo flashed his signature grin, taking the other’s hand finally and shaking it. Kenma’s hands were so soft and warm! _“Ah~ they’re so soothing! Damn, I wonder how they would feel like giving a hand-”_ the boy stopped. _“Calm Kuroo, **calm** ”_ he paced himself. “Well, umm, Kuroo-san, what do you want to do?” Kenma asked, bringing Kuroo back from his thoughts.

“You” an example of Kuroo’s flirtatious instincts kicking in. The black haired boy stomped his foot on the ground rather loudly and hard. Kenma jumped on his seat, distracted by the sudden noise. Good. Kuroo hoped he won’t remember that.

Tsukishima suddenly stood up from his seat, turning around to face novice and experienced (-ish) mangaka. “It’s almost lunch time, wanna get something to eat before you guys start working?” he looked back and forth between Kuroo and Kenma. The latter and former glanced at each other and shrugged. As the raven and smaller blonde trekked out, Tsukishima halted his client the second Kenma was out of earshot. “I’m only doing this because I want Kenma to remember what you just said. You distracted him with that stomp, but a moment of peace over a meal should re-run the memory, am I right?” the lanky blonde smirked, visage shadowed with a mischievous vibe. He gave a quick pat on Kuroo’s shoulder, and then stepped out before him. The raven balled his fists, face fuming red. “Tsu-ki-shi-ma!” he whispered through gnashed teeth.

 

Tsukishima ended up getting called back to the office because one of his other clients came by for help. Kuroo was glad for that because of two things, first: Tsukishima won’t be able to remind Kenma of what he accidentally blurted out, and second: he has Kenma all for himself!

Kuroo set down the café menu, making his order at the waitress on his right. The waitress quickly jotted down his order and turned to Kenma. As she was about to leave, Kuroo gave her a goodbye wink. Another one of the boy’s flirtatious instincts. The wink sent the lady smiling and blushing. Meanwhile, Kenma; who had been sitting quietly, watched the exchange attentively.

“Hmm, maybe you don’t need help with romance” Kenma concluded by what he just witnessed. Kuroo stiffened at the other’s statement. At that instant, he regretted flirting with the waiter, but at the same time; it was not like he could have helped it. It was his thing! “N-no! I-I do! That was…” the boy faltered. How would he even explain it? Kuroo met Kenma’s expectant eyes. Great. He needs to answer. “That was just…a fluke” saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth, and the black haired male cringed secretly. _“Kenma is more observant than I thought…though it does make me feel better to know that he was looking my way~”_ the boy smiled, making the cat-like boy raise an eyebrow. Kenma wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided against it in the end. “If that’s how you feel, then okay. I just wanted to make sure” the smaller male clarified, placing his menu atop Kuroo’s. “While we wait, can I ask you what genre you draw?” Tsukishima wouldn’t tell him beforehand.

“Eroge” Kuroo answered nonchalantly, shrugging too.

Kenma gaped at the other for a second. “ _Oh_ ” was all he could say.

Kuroo flinched _. “Oh?”_ could only mean a bad thing! The raven panicked inside, gulping before he spoke again. “Is there a problem?” he tried to keep his voice from shaking. _Tried_.

Kenma ruminated for a moment, and Kuroo felt like time was in slow motion. “Umm…” the blonde murmured. “Yes?” the raven muttered with bated breath. He felt the thump of his heartbeat against his ribcage. “I-I don’t think…” the cat-like boy paused again, making Kuroo sweat even more. The latter felt like he’d sweated gallons by now, and to the male, it was wrong to be so sweaty due to something else other than hardcore sex. “I don’t think…I mind it” Kenma finally said. Kuroo sighed heavily; all of the built up tension the past minute had given him being released.

“I’m glad!” Kuroo chirped, grinning toothily. Without much thought, the raven seized the other’s stranded hands on the tabletop, and sandwiched them in between his. Kenma’s hands were much smaller than his, but conspicuously softer and warmer. It seemed warmer and softer than a few minutes ago in fact. “I can’t wait to work with you” Kuroo whispered rather lowly and seductively. He brought Kenma’s and his own hands closer to him, lips lingering far too close to the other male’s fingertips; which peeked out at the top. The dark haired male inspected the same, neatly cut fingernails he’d seen drying his shirt earlier. The same fingertips previously drenched in coffee. _“I wonder if the coffee taste is still there?”_ he wondered. The chances were very low. However, that didn’t stop Kuroo from finally letting his lips meet the other’s fingers, delicately and lovingly. He willed himself not to lick them (yet), and simply allowed his lips to graze over each fingertip. Finally, he released Kenma’s hands, but not before he blew on the index fingers and placed a quick, ghost-like kiss.

Kenma took back his hands rather hastily. He felt his heart quicken its pace, and redness hued his cheeks, threatening to spread to the rest of his face. The boy didn’t look up at Kuroo, his head bowed. He was trying very hard to register what just happened, acting as if staring at his lap would give him the answer. Kenma looked back up, meeting Kuroo’s gaze once again. The pudding haired boy found the taller male rather calm. Was he just overreacting then? _“Probably”_ he concluded. Of course he was. Kuroo would never-

“Sorry about that. I was just really happy that you decided to work with me” Kuroo interrupted the other’s thoughts. Kenma recoiled. “You are?” he asked dubiously. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” _-especially not when you’re so cute that I just want to-_ Kuroo halted his train of thought, knowing full well it’ll take an indecent turn if he allowed it to go on. He turned over to a much more appropriate train of thought. _“Ah~, I’m so glad he wasn’t too thrown off by what I just did. I made him blush too!”_ the raven gave himself a pat on the back. Kenma was extra cute when he was blushing. _“I want to see more of that”_ Kuroo decided.  

“T-thank you!” Kenma inclined his head slightly. He looked up, but kept his head slightly bowed. Due to natural habits, Kenma ended up observing Kuroo. He read the same composed expression from earlier, but he also felt the heaviness of the other’s gaze on him much more visibly. The cat like boy straightened back up, taking note that Kuroo even followed that small action. Why was the other staring so hard? He did not know, nor understood why. “A-anyways, should we start working?” the pudding haired boy reeled the conversation back. Kuroo replied with a “I would love to”. Kenma still felt the heavy gaze on him, and for some reason, it got heavier.

Novice and experienced manga artist worked even after their orders arrived. Kenma gave tips on how Kuroo’s characters should act; for example, flirting tips. The raven (of course) knew all of the tips already, and have used them before too. Nonetheless, it was interesting to know that Kenma knew so much; even though the smaller boy wasn’t flirtatious himself. It was also very satisfying to see the boy act out some tips. He couldn’t pass off the opportunity to see Kenma “flirting” with him. Kuroo was a genius, he told himself.  

In between meals, Kenma would occasional give romantic scenarios to Kuroo as well. The latter promised to utilize those in the future; for both his manga and Kenma. The two also talked about each other’s mangas. Apparently, Kenma likes to draw and write about fantasy settings with minimal, but heart throbbing romance. The last part according to the blonde’s readers; which he doesn’t necessarily see in his works. On the other hand, Kuroo mentioned how his ero mangas are either just hentai, yuri (sometimes) or yaoi, but never all at the same time. The dark haired male stated that combining all three would be “…overkill, and I don’t think my fans can handle all that stimulation all at once”. The statement made Kenma choke on his pastry from laughter. At that, Kuroo felt like he just heard angels; Kenma’s clear, melodic laugh a sonata itself. It was so heavenly that the raven felt the release of gravity, and he was slowly and wonderfully descending into heaven.  

Silence overtook the duo, giving them time to fully enjoy their meals. Kuroo was aimlessly watching Kenma munch on his pastry; a cornucopia shaped bread filled with melted chocolate. The black haired male placed his jaw upon one palm, leaning into it as he dreamily watched Kenma eat. The latter halted, hand dropping from his mouth. “Want some?” he suddenly asked. Kuroo straightened back up, gaping at particularly nowhere for a second. Eventually, his gaze focused on a half bitten pastry that Kenma held out to him. He gulped what felt like a rock as he looked back and forth between the snack and Kenma. Then he gaped at the bite mark on the bread. Kenma’s lips had been there; the only thought in the boy’s mind. That means, if he bites on it too…an indirect kiss! “Thank you” Kuroo beamed, leaning in to take a bite immediately. His small, dark eyes were glued to the prize, and he was not going to waver.

“Kenma!” a cheerful shout from afar sounded. Kenma flinched with a start, hands falling away from Kuroo’s mouth. The latter bit into air, and the moment he did so, his visage reddened in ire.

“Hinata?” Kenma replied questioningly, surprised and confused to find his friend at the café. Kuroo turned to the figure now standing beside him, and found himself slightly looking up at a short man with bright orange hair. The raven balled his fists, composing himself not to punch anything or _anyone_.  

“Hello” Kuroo greeted, and Hinata opened his mouth to greet back when he added. “Why’d you come here?” _– I was about to receive an indirect kiss!_ – he thought furiously. The raven made sure to glare at the smaller boy, attempting to scare him away. However, Kuroo was glared back, but it was not the kid Hinata. It was by some other boy who had emerged behind the short, ball of sunshine. The new guy wasn’t so sunny. No. Actually, he was the exact opposite; his dark blue eyes pointed like daggers. He instantly realized that Kuroo was trying to intimidate Hinata. _“How protective of him”_ the raven thought, leering.

“Hi. I’m Kageyama” the new figure introduced instead of Hinata. Hinata seemed to whine quietly, mumbling an angry “That was for me, stupid!”. Kageyama ignored his friend, and continued to stare at Kuroo with a foreboding look. Kuroo noticed that the boy pinched the corner of Hinata’s shirt discreetly. Was that his way of holding the orange haired boy? How cute and shy.

 _“They must be a couple…or something?”_ Kuroo wasn’t sure. _“ **Whatever** they are, they ruined the moment, and I was in the zone too!”_ the boy wailed internally. He really wanted to punch someone, preferably the kid glaring down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised i was able to write this fairly quickly. i thought i was going to struggle, like the first chapter i had to cut out so many unnecessary things. but this, this was a good, quick run! phew! also, next chapter would have a more Explicit look into Kuroo's dirty mind btw, hehe. oh, and one more thing, I'm sorry the lining is in the middle. every other format leaves some of the paragraphs un-indented and ughhhh ocd! i mean, this one does too, but its more tolerable. Anyways, feel free to leave kudos, hits, or a comment~!!!!


	3. Volume 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i was lazy this week. And it wasnt even about not being able to write the chapter, but like not wanting to proofread/edit but i know i had to. Hah~....well its here! something smut-ish happened? Idk. Its my first time writing smut so can someone tell me if its okay? good? great? How to make it better? I'm always up for improvements! also, i think its a trend now for my chapters to be about 3000k long, just sayin.

Hinata and Kageyama took Kenma away. They took him away! Apparently, Hinata was actually searching for Kenma; with Kageyama dragged along much to his dismay. The orange haired shrimp was lucky to have wanted to stop for lunch at the café; Kageyama was lucky because with Kenma found; he doesn’t have to run around town in circles anymore. Kuroo was not lucky. And he was pissed. The raven wished he’d gone for hamburgers like he first intended instead of coffee. He didn’t even buy coffee in fact, he remembered; as he gnawed angrily on the neon green straw of his melon soda.

            Kuroo stood up, fishing out a few bills for a tip before leaving. He walked out of the café sullenly. “I better get home and start on my new manga” he decided. He’d almost forgotten he has to release a new series before the end of tomorrow. The black haired male sighed heavily. He’d rather work on it with Kenma; even if the other would distract him from his work. That was still better though than working alone…

 

            Kuroo slammed a thick bulk of white paper before him, rattling the items laid out on his desk. He plopped down on his seat, snatching a ballpoint pen as he did so. “I don’t even know what genre my new manga should be…” he realized, shoulders dropping in disappointment. He has nothing planned out, and if he wanted to do well, three days-no, one and half a day, was not going to be enough. Kuroo wanted to punch and kick himself. The next one and half a day was going to be hell; especially with his extra slow thinking and marred thoughts. Wonderful life he lives in!

 Kuroo fell over his work desk, groaning under his breath. “This was poorly plannnneeddddd!” he whined, sobbing right after. It annoyed him even more too, knowing that this was not the first time he’d had this problem. He really needs Kenma now, and it’s not even about flirting anymore. Kuroo wants to actually get down to business!

            Kuroo grabbed at his disheveled hair in frustration, messing up the tresses even more. “Ugh! Think Kuroo, _think_!” he scolded himself, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. “Kenma said he likes fantasy…” he recalled, hands dropping from his head. Kuroo looked back at the blank pages before him. Fantasy… The raven dropped his ballpoint pen and reached out for a pencil instead, ready to draft some character designs when-

            *Ding-dong~!* a blaring doorbell.

            Kuroo jumped in his seat, knees bashing against the underside of his desk. The impact toppled a miscellaneous of items, but the most destructive of them all was an open ink jar falling over and releasing a river of black ink on fresh paper. “Shit!” the raven cursed, picking up the ink tube immediately and setting it upright once again. Kuroo glanced at his inky fingers for a second before wiping them on his shirt without a care.

            *Ding-dong~!* another call from the door.  

Kuroo whipped around and glared at his opened bedroom door; even though the sound didn’t come from that door. He tossed aside cleaning the spill and stomped his way to the living room where the front door was. The black haired male mumbled something about _“Pesky neighbors”_ , and _“Why the fuck is my doorbell so goddamn loud!?”_ as he marched to the front door. At his arrival, he slammed the door open; the back of it hitting the wall rather loudly. Kuroo couldn’t see the figure clearly, but he did saw them flinch at the sudden noise. Good. He scared them. Maybe then they’ll leave him alone! “Look dude, I don’t have time to be fucking around with you. I have work to do, so fu-” Kuroo halted, eyes bulging.

            “Kuroo…san?” a trembling, small voice echoed endlessly in the raven’s mind; the disappointment in their tone loud and clear.

            Kuroo gulped, face reddening in mortification. “K-Kenma!? W-what are you doing here?!”

            “I wanted to apologize about leaving suddenly” Kenma explained, still a little distraught from earlier. A pang of guilt bit Kuroo at that.

            “Oh, that. D-don’t worry about it!” Kuroo assured, smiling awkwardly. None of what happened in the café matters anymore. What matters now is that he just cussed Kenma out! Well, really, almost did. But still! _“He must hate me now…”_ the black haired male cried internally. “H-how did you find my house?” he asked, refraining from sobbing aloud.

            “Your editor told me” Kuroo made a note in the back of his mind to thank Tsukishima. “Oh, okay…w-would you like to come in?” _-please do, so I can determine whether you’re mad or not! -_ the boy offered. “Okay” Kenma shrugged nonchalantly. It was casual, but Kuroo couldn’t help but celebrate to himself. However, he knew that there must be a stupid grin plastered on his face. There was, but Kenma didn’t mind, so Kuroo didn’t either. “Great!” the raven chirped, stepping aside and holding the door wide open for the smaller boy.

            Kuroo’s house was an opened space room. The right half of the room decorated with a flat screen TV and a couch. The left half had a counter lined with high bar stools and a kitchen set before it. A short hallway visible from the entrance of the house cut in between the two sides. A door was at the end of the hall, and another door on the right: Kuroo’s room.

After a quick observation of his surroundings, Kenma took off his shoes and stepped in into the living room. “You said you were working; were you working on your new manga?” the cat-like boy suddenly asked, looking over his shoulder to see Kuroo. The latter locked the door, replying at the same time. “I was. Wanna help?” Kuroo turned around and grinned.

            “Of course” Kenma nodded. Kuroo raised a fist in his mind, hissing a “Yes!”. He abstained himself from doing a happy dance at his spot, so he did one in his head. “Alright then, this way!” the raven chirped, motioning Kenma _into his room._ His room, _with_ Kenma. Him and Kenma _together_ in his room. _Just the two of them!_

Kuroo trudged forward before Kenma, leading the latter to his room. He stood by the door, letting the smaller boy through. Kenma mumbled a “Pardon me” as he stepped in, and Kuroo followed suit right after. As the shorter boy made his way to the desk Kuroo occupied with his work; the raven closed the door behind him. He felt the urge to lock it, but he told himself “next time”, because there’s _definitely_ a next time. He’ll make sure of that.

            “Sorry about the clutter” Kuroo chuckled sheepishly, pulling up a chair for Kenma. “I don’t really mind” the shorter boy shrugged, sitting down. “Still, sorry” Kuroo insisted, pushing aside some stuff on his desk, and clearing some space. He took a seat next to the boy. “What have you got so far?” Kenma immediately asked the moment Kuroo sat down. A twitchy smile appeared on the raven’s visage. “I’ve only decided on the genre…” the raven felt like setting himself on fire because of his poor workmanship. He feared that Kenma might not want to work with him anymore after this…which is probably true. “What is it?” the shorter boy asked, not fazed by the other’s horrible productivity. Kuroo is a little happy knowing that.

            “I wanted to do something with fantasy, since you like it so much” Kuroo admitted. Kenma’s eyes flickered. He looked genuinely interested, a new sight to Kuroo. However, it was slightly effacing as he said “I’m glad your taking interest in fantasy, but you shouldn’t do it for me” the shorter boy shook his head.

            _“Ah…how should I reply to this?”_ Kuroo scratched his head. “I’ll be lying if I said I chose it because of my own free will. It’s really because of you…”. He decided to be honest. Meanwhile, Kenma stiffened up a little and was left blinking. It seemed that the notion of Kuroo choosing something because of him was… _shocking_. “…but I am interested on it. I mean, wont it be a good change for me? I always write slice of life stories anyways” the raven played off casually. Kenma seemed to relax at that, but a hint of disappointment briefly flickered in his gaze. Kuroo cursed himself. Was that too matter of fact then? But, Kenma was conflicted. Yes, he was happy that Kuroo chose fantasy as his main genre, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be in the spotlight. The reason why Kuroo decided to act nonchalant about it, but now he wasn’t sure if that was the correct approach. He pursed his lips. Kenma was proving to be a mystery…

            “I guess it couldn’t hurt” Kenma finally agreed. “How far have you gotten?” he added. Kuroo chuckled awkwardly. “Not far. I was just about to draft some character designs when you rang my doorbell” Kenma’s mouth went in the shape of an O. He looked rather upset with himself at that. “I-it’s not your fault though! Honestly, I should have started with plot ideas” Kuroo assured, not wanting to make the other feel guilty. “Do you want some ideas?” Kenma offered, a bit relieved but still feeling guilty about interrupting Kuroo. “Of course!” the latter squeaked, thrilled to listen to the other. Kuroo loved hearing Kenma talk.

            Just like it was back in the café, Kenma talked simply and coolly about his partiality -love-  for anything fantasy related. There was nothing exciting about the tone Kenma spoke in. He sounded the same, but Kuroo could tell that the other enjoyed talking about the topic. There were brief flashes of glimmer in Kenma’s eyes, his whole visage would light up in delight -it was especially cute when tinges of pink dusted his cheeks-, and the focus and seriousness he wears when he begins talking about fantasy genre games conveys his passion towards it. It’s subtle but still overwhelming, but not in a bad way. Not at all when Kuroo enjoys seeing Kenma so animated, and to know that something makes him happy makes the raven happy too. It’s sappy: yes, and weird because Kuroo rarely gets like that, but it’s the truth. Kuroo loves the passion in Kenma when the shorter boy speaks of videogames, and all these other nerdy stuff he can never relate to. In fact, the sheer love makes Kuroo wish it was directed to him too. He wondered what _that_ would feel like.

            “…I’ve always wanted to write about a mage protagonist, but I never figured it out. W-would you do it for me?” Kenma asked. Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts, not catching Kenma’s first words. “Y-yeah!” he agreed anyway. “Are you sure?” Kenma made sure, studying the raven’s face. “A hundred percent sure!” the black haired male beamed. He probably shouldn’t have agreed on a whim, but hopefully, Kenma would further explain later. “Okay then. Have you played a mage in a game before?” the shorter boy suddenly asked. Kuroo had to be honest with this one, so he shook his head. “Well, actually, maybe? Like, in one of my friend’s games back in grade school…aren’t they like magicians or something like that?” Kuroo hopes he didn’t sound as stupid as he thinks he did. “You could say that” Good enough answer. “I can give you tips on the character design too; if you want” Kenma offered. “That would be great!” Kuroo sighed in relief. For a second, he feared that he had to work alone on the design, and end up embarrassing himself due to lack of mage knowledge.

            Kuroo began to draw with some pointers from Kenma here and there. It was a smoother process than the raven anticipated. Not only was Kenma helpful, but he was a really good teacher; the way he explained details were very concise and clear. “Woah, this looks great Kenma!” Kuroo praised. The shorter boy cracked a smile. “You should be praising yourself. You drew it” he pointed out. “Trueeee, but I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. Thank you!” Kuroo flashed the other his signature smile, but with a thankful tone not a teasing one. “Your welcome” Kenma nodded his head. He stood up, stretching a little. Kuroo appreciated the way his shirt lifted up a smidge. “Anyways, I better get going. It’s getting late” Kenma indicated the setting sun beyond Kuroo’s window. The latter followed the indication and slightly frowned. He wished Kenma would stay. He _wanted_ him to stay. “Ah, alright” the raven shrugged, standing up too.

            The shorter boy pushed in his chair and made his way out the door with Kuroo right behind him. As the two reached the front door, Kenma turned back around. “By the way, what kind of eroge were you planning for your new series?”. Kuroo took a second to focus. “Since my last one centered around a straight couple; I was thinking, maybe, yaoi this time?” Kenma seemed to understand. “Makes sense, well, good-”

            “Have you ever been together with a man before?” Kuroo suddenly asked. It had slipped out before he could stop it, but he doesn’t necessarily regret asking. Kenma was staring at him with such a red and shocked face; that would have been bad to miss.

            “I-I haven’t even dated at all before…” Kenma confessed embarrassedly, turning his gaze away. “Seriously!?” Kuroo blurted out; another slip up. “I’m a pretty boring person…” the smaller boy laughed bitterly, clarifying. “N-no! I didn’t mean it that way!” the raven franticly waved his hands. Kenma stared up at him, perplexed. The shorter boy couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow either. “I meant that you’re so cute I’m surprised you haven’t dated anyone at all” Kuroo stated honestly and bluntly. The other blinked a few times, fazed. “I-I see…w-would Kuroo-san date me then?”

            Kuroo had to pause. Did he hear that right? If so, was that for real? Was Kenma asking a general question that isn’t a connotation of real feelings, but merely a question that would disprove or prove Kuroo’s point? Or was he actually asking him out, and the answer would either disprove or prove Kuroo’s point?

            The silence was discomforting, and Kenma couldn’t help but turn around. “I’m sorry I asked. I’m gonna go-”

            Fuck it, Kuroo decided. It didn’t really matter if the question was in general or literal. Kuroo still wants to prove his point, and both supports it so- The raven slammed his hands above Kenma’s head, halting the other from opening the door. The shorter boy winced at the sudden noise. He slowly turned around, meeting Kuroo’s gaze once again. “K-Kuroo…san?” he murmured meekly; when all of the sudden, the taller male was inches from his face.

            “I’ll definitely date you” Kuroo answered confidently. Kenma’s gaze widened. “I-I was just asking in general; I wasn’t really-” Kuroo interrupted him. “I wasn’t answering in general” he stated bluntly. Kenma gulped, his eyes not peeling off the others. He couldn’t actually. “I’m a boring person Kuroo-san” he reminded the other, still holding his gaze. Kuroo smiled. “I don’t believe that. I enjoy talking to you Kenma” he admitted. “So, won’t you give me a chance?” he added on quickly. Kenma barely had time to open his mouth, and he was forced to close them again and stare.

Kenma thought about that. “I-but, if it doesn’t work out, then what about our work?” Kuroo figured this was coming. “I don’t let breakups ruin friendships. I promise” he held up a pinky. Kenma gawked at the raised finger. “Don’t you believe me?” Kuroo asked, waving his pinky in the air. The blonde ruminated for another minute. “I do…” he whispered. “O-okay then…” he finally acquiesced, entwining his pinky with the raven’s. Kuroo told himself not to jump up and celebrate. Keep it cool, he repeated in a mantra.

“I still have to go” Kenma recapped, bringing back Kuroo to reality. The reality that was sweet for a moment because Kenma agreed to go out with him, but…does he really have to leave? “Wait!” the blonde flinched, hand falling from the door knob. “Won’t you give me a goodbye kiss before you go?” was it too bold? Because Kenma’s dilated eyes kind of says so. Kuroo opened his mouth to retract his ridiculous request when- “I-it’s fine…” Kenma mumbled, gaze downwards. _“Really!?”_ Kuroo gasped internally. He was not expecting that answer, but he wasn’t ungrateful.

Kuroo took hold of Kenma’s chin, propping his head up and he leaned in closer. The raven kept his gaze steady on the other’s lips, not relenting. A centimeter away, he felt Kenma’s breathing against his own lips, making him crave the other even more. It worked; Kuroo tossing aside all gentleness, and smashing their lips together a little too forcefully for a first kiss. None of that matter though. The softness of Kenma’s lips eased the slight sting, matching its delicate outlook; its miniature size but enticing plumpness emanated warmth that enveloped the two of them and soothed Kuroo, and the slight quivers of the smaller boy’s slips only served to excite the other even more. Especially the way the short trembles passed onto Kuroo, and traveled deep within his throat. It eventually stopped when Kenma had relaxed into the kiss, but the raven wouldn’t have mind if it stayed.

            At Kenma’s slackening posture, Kuroo pressed against the other’s lips further; he slipped out his tongue and licked at the top, bottom, and seam of the other’s lips. Kenma winced in response, letting out a small squeak and opening his mouth a slit. The tiny gap was all Kuroo needed to sneak in his tongue; the development causing him to slam Kenma’s back against the door. The latter stiffened up once again, and his previously closed eyes flew open. Kuroo, feeling the other’s tension, placed his hands on each shoulder as a way of assurance. The shorter boy leisurely calm down, and taking that as a sign to go on; Kuroo’s tongue which had been still, began to nudge at the other’s tongue. There was no response. Kuroo was not having that, and as seldom as it happens, he still has a backup plan as to how he would make Kenma more…active. The raven began to excavate other parts of Kenma’s mouth, his tongue licking every corner it could reach. The action made the blonde weak on his knees, and slowly, he was sliding down the door. Kuroo, without missing a beat, placed his knees in between Kenma’s legs, preventing the smaller boy from falling down. Kenma was reluctant to settle himself on Kuroo’s knees at first, willing and fighting with himself to keep standing. He failed and ended up on the other’s knees, face reddening even deeper.

            Kuroo groaned in pleasure at the hotness and friction of having Kenma’s crotch rubbing against his knee. At this, he delved further into the boy’s mouth, and nudged the other’s tongue once again. This time, Kenma finally returned the favor. Kuroo snatched the other’s jaw, and held up his head further to fully enjoy the heat and wetness of each other’s mouth. Unconsciously, Kuroo’s hands released Kenma’s face, and they found their way on each side of the boy’s hips. The raven’s hands travelled up the blonde’s sides, inside his shirt, and halted on the curve of the torso.

            Goosebumps pricked Kenma’s skin as Kuroo’s cold hands spread its icy touch over heated skin. The goosebumps travelling along with the taller male’s hands as they moved up, and caressed over his flat stomach. Then they halted, and the blonde felt not only the coldness of the other’s hands, but the coolness of the apartment’s air conditioning. Kuroo was lifting up Kenma’s shirt; while still ravaging the other’s mouth. Finally, he broke the kiss, and allowed the both of them to breathe. “Kuroo…san” was the first thing the raven heard. What a shy and soft, harmonious voice it was!

Kuroo’s lips split into a smirk, and without a warning, he pressed that smirk against Kenma’s lips. A low murmur of “Kuroo-san” was transferred at the back of the male’s throat, thrumming pleasurably and making its way into the raven’s head. “Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san…” was a repeating mantra, and then, the -san was dropped. “Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo…!”. It was gradually getting louder too, to the point of “KUROO!”. The deafening shout jolted the raven, and his stomach belched with a disgusting, bitter taste coating his mouth. Immediately, he swiped at his mouth, and found his hands returning with an ugly smudge of black! “Is this ink!?” Kuroo bellowed upon recognizing the dark liquid.

“What else could it be!?” a smart-ass reply.

Kuroo slowly looked up from his hands, and found Oikawa hovering over him; an _empty_ - _ink-bottle_ in his hand! Oikawa’s lips split into a sly smirk, and without warning, he dropped the empty glass bottle on Kuroo’s desk. “Finally awake I see, my Sleeping Beauty. Had a nice nap? You _are_ raising a mountain down there” the brunette teased, pointing in between Kuroo’s legs. The latter looked down, and found that little Kuroo was alive and well.

“I hate you!” Kuroo growled, wiping at his face furiously. He can feel the ink seeping into his skin!

“Sorry~! I can’t take you seriously when you look like an octopus threw up on you~!” Oikawa sung, sticking out his tongue. Kuroo glared up at him. Yet again, he wants to punch someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasnt that a great twist!? I thought it was...unless it wasn't. ahahaha....ahem, anyways! all of the thoughts Kuroo had were genuine, he truly does appreciate Kenma's passion for nerdy stuff. i guess im implying that he saw that side of Kenma back at the cafe but i wasnt able to write in it, but now i did...even if it were in a dream form. lol. anyways, next chapter would explain about kuroo's manga process? is this how i should say it? oh and more oikawa and kuroo interactions! also, readers who have been following this from when i first released it, did ya'll notice the tags changed? I added angst, cause man, i love that shit! so bitter and drama filled~ one more thing, an announcement to tokyo ghoul fandom members, i might release a TG fic sooonn, just sayinnnnn~~~~~~~~lastly, Kudos and hits are always appreciated!!!!!! \^o^/


	4. Volume 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this was soooo late. but hella school work came up and ive been tired a lot lately because of it so...yeah. sorry~!!!! but aye, extra long chapter this time! thats my way of saying im sorry. sorry if its too long tho. like usually my chapters are 3k plus but i think this is like 4k? anyways, enjoy~!

“I was going to ask you to go clubbing with me, but it looks like you’re already having plenty fun by yourself” Oikawa plopped himself down on Kuroo’s bed, picking at the wrinkles on the comforter.

            “Wanna help me get rid of my boner?” Kuroo offered, grinning toothily. Oikawa burst into a fit of laughter, falling back. The brunet clutched his sides, rolling back and forth and kicking his feet from immense glee. “You’re _funny_!” he spurted out, giggles escaping his lips.

            Kuroo frowned, slightly offended. “Whatever. It wouldn’t have fit in your mouth anyways” he retorted back. Oikawa sat up in an instant, cackling purposely. “Ahahahahahahaha! You’re _so_ funny!” the brunet’s expression went slack, and his smile upturned.

            Kuroo just shrugged. “Don’t hate. It’s the truth” he clicked his tongue. He turned around. “By the way, how’d you get in here?”

            “I had a bobby pin” Oikawa shrugged nonchalantly; as if it were a simple matter!

            “I wonder whether I should call the cops on you for breaking into my house…” Kuroo pondered.

            “ _Oh_ , go ahead! When they get here, I’m going to tell them that you offered me to suck your dick. I wonder how _that’ll_ go!” Oikawa squeaked, tone laced with poison. He smiled eagerly at Kuroo, challenging the raven. Oikawa was ready to play this game.

            “Umm, _excuse_ me? _You_ turned down the offer, and I didn’t push it further. So, _you’re_ still the only one in the wrong here; just saying” Kuroo leered, tilting his head to the side. His face read “Bitch, gotcha!”, and it annoyed the living fuck out of Oikawa.

            Oikawa growled to himself. “Fix your boner” he reminded the other, glowering.

            “You’re only saying that ‘cause you know you lose!” Kuroo grinned triumphantly. Oikawa stood up immediately and marched over to the raven before the latter could even blink. Then he picked up another ink bottle and uncapped it in the speed of light. Oikawa placed the open bottle over Kuroo’s head, ready to make it rain. “What was that?” he smiled crookedly. Kuroo shielded his face immediately. “You’re a sore loser, you know that?” Oikawa tipped the bottle slightly. “Okay, fine! I’ll fix myself! Just don’t waste any more ink. They’re expensive you know!” the raven scolded.

            “That just makes me want to dump it on your face even more, _but_ you’re poor as hell, and I’ve told the media that I was going be a humanitarian that cares for the poor. So, you got lucky!” Oikawa chirped, beaming degradingly at Kuroo.

            “Gee, thanks!” Kuroo snide, standing up. “Don’t touch my stuff. I’ll be back” at that, he was out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom.

            After a blissful moment of redeeming himself and watching his shame drain away, Kuroo returned to his room and found Oikawa reading his manga pages. The raven paused. _Wait_ , manga pages? Did he actually got worked done today?

            “Is this your new manga?” Oikawa asked, skimming the pages before him. He changed the page by placing the one he just read at the back of the pile. Kuroo slowly approached the brunet. “Umm, I think?” the other male raised an eyebrow, eyes turning away from the sheets in his hand. “You sound unsure” Oikawa pointed out, squinting at Kuroo. “Because I am!” the latter practically shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “I didn’t think I got work done today…” he scratched his head.

            Oikawa snorted, his gaze falling back on the manga pages. “Wow. You yourself don’t even believe in your productivity? That hilarious” the boy snickered, shoulders twitching in delight. “Hey, that doesn’t-” Kuroo was cut off by his phone ringing with a text notification. Oikawa seized the raven’s phone on the desk, reading the text aloud. “Did you fall asleep? From heart and kitten emoji’s~!” the brunet cooed, fluttering his lashes at Kuroo.

            Kuroo stood in silence for a moment. Heart and kitten emoji’s? Who the he- _“KENMA!”_ the male finally recalled. That’s right…

            _“You guys go ahead” Kenma told Hinata and Kageyama, stopping at the café entrance. The two seemed to understand and left Kenma by the door. The blonde turned, facing Kuroo behind him. “I’m sorry I have to leave early, but we can text if you want?” he offered, fishing out his cellphone from his pocket. Kuroo squealed internally, but composed himself externally. “That’ll be rad” he played off casually, but who the fuck says rad anymore!? The raven wanted to punch himself; for two reasons. First: for saying rad, second: was he dreaming or was this reality? Was Kenma really offering him his **phone** **number**!? _

_“Here’s mine” Kenma held up his phone; the screen displaying his caller ID. Kuroo typed in the number with shaking fingers, but he managed. This was a motherfucking milestone that the raven was shaking from excitement! “Te-” Kenma received a text message. It was from Kuroo, and it said “Hey”. The taller male actually wanted to say “Hey cutie!”, but he didn’t want to make it awkward. Everything was going so good right now! **Even** , if all of this was just Kenma being nice, and that Kuroo is probably just taking everything out of context. Even then, he still appreciates it… **a** **lot**. Kenma was really nice and willing to help a person he **just** met. Practically still a stranger. _

_Lack of familiarity doesn’t seem to faze the blonde. Kuroo really likes that about him. It looks to him that Kenma, once he has decided he’ll help someone out, he’ll do it no matter what. The way he does it is nothing grand either. Kenma has helped with small acts of kindness, and at little moments that would look unneeded of help. Nevertheless, the way he has helped Kuroo seems so much more, and in the raven’s eyes, it surpasses any grandeur acts. Also, it was wonderful to see someone whose pretty reserve, to be so initiative. Not only that, Kenma was smart and a quick thinker; he sees little details that most people would miss. Most would say he has a skill; talent even, but it was power. Kenma had power, and Kuroo was captivated by it._

            After the exchange, Kenma left and Kuroo stayed at the café for a bit. Then the raven went home and started on his manga. He was already at a slump from the beginning and decided to text Kenma for help -but not after waiting for thirty minutes or so. Kuroo figured the blonde must have been taken away for something important; in other words, he must be busy. After almost an hour passed, Kuroo finally messaged Kenma. Kenma replied almost immediately, making the raven _so-so_ happy. From then on, the two were texting each other non-stop. Albeit, exhaustion got the best of Kuroo, and he dozed off. Kuroo dreamt that Kenma came over; which escalated _definitely_ due to his libido for the other. In reality, the raven merely incorporated what was said in his texts with Kenma into a fantasy dream. Well, at least everything was the same; except the part when he got Kenma to go out with him and had the boy pinned on his door. _That_ , could always be arranged later though.

            Kuroo snapped out of his thoughts, returning to the matter at hand. He held out his hand. “Phone, _please_ ” he demanded, despite asking. “No thank you. I’m too curious. Was this the person you had a boner for?” Oikawa was always quick to connect the dots. Kuroo blushed a deep red, unable to hide the truth. “Right again as always!” the brunet boasted. At that, he swiped at the text message to reply. Kuroo’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. “What are you-stop that!” he screamed, jumping his friend.

            “Kuroo get off! We’re going to-” before Oikawa could even finish; the chair he occupied toppled over due to Kuroo’s added weight and pushing. The duo plummeted to the floor; the phone flying out of Oikawa’s grasp. Kuroo without a moment’s hesitance, snatched his stranded device on the floor and pocketed it. Oikawa witnessed the other’s feline like instinct. It was like a panther snatching its prey in the wilderness. “You’re no fun!” the brunet scowled. “Sorry, can’t let you say something stupid!” Kuroo apologized, standing up. He held out a hand to Oikawa; which the latter snatched rather crossly. Back to his full height, Oikawa fixed his clothes as he said “I was just going reply that you had a wet dream about…him or her?”

            “Him” Kuroo replied. “And no! _Absolutely_ _not!”_ he added, frightened at the thought of Oikawa sending such a message.

            “What!? Why not? I thought you were cool with telling your interests that you’ve been masturbating about them” Oikawa folded his arms.

            “ _Not_ with Kenma” Kuroo warned.

            “Is he special?” Oikawa asked, picking up his fallen chair and sitting back down. Kuroo smiled. “I guess you could say that” Oikawa stared for a moment. The way Kuroo looked made him pause. “This is kind of weird” the brunet began. “What do you mean?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know…” the other shrugged. “…you look-I really don’t know! You’ve never looked like that before!” Oikawa huffed in frustration. The black haired male continued to glance at him perplexedly. “What was my expression?” Kuroo feared he looked ridiculous. “You were smiling” Kuroo continued to stare. “And?” he was not comprehending.

            “And (!) - you’ve never smiled like that before! Like, you’ve always only worn that lopsided grin that says “Damn, I wanna bang them so hard!”, when you talk about your new interests” Oikawa explained.

            “I didn’t smile like that?” Oikawa shook his head. “Okay then, but I do want to bang him…” Kuroo faltered. As to why? He didn’t know. It just happened.

“What was that? It was like you weren’t sure” Oikawa noticed.

            Kuroo chewed on his lip. “Maybe I’m not? I mean, I do want to get him on my bed, but maybe more?” the raven wondered if that was the right way to put it.

            “Like, extreme hardcore stuff?” Nope, that was the incorrect way to put it.

            “N-no. That’s not what I meant. Something else” the raven mumbled, seeping into contemplation.

            “What are your thoughts on him?” Oikawa is not sure why he’s asking this, but he felt it was the right question. At that, Kuroo ranted on and on about Kenma; mostly about how he loves the little things the blonde does for him, and his passion for videogames, etc. “Hmm, all I could say is…” Oikawa hummed in thought. “You _really_ like this person!” he concluded, finger pointed up and face lit up in realization. He figured it out!

            Kuroo just stared.

            Apparently, Kuroo didn’t figure it out…

“You’re not getting this, are you?”

            Kuroo shook his head.

            “You like them more than you think. You like them more than you’ve ever liked people before. Your _way_ in deep” Oikawa explained at his utmost.

            “I don’t understand how I’m “way in deep”. Give me proof” Kuroo demanded.

            Oikawa threw his hands in the air, standing up. “Everything you’ve just said is proof enough!” Kuroo opened his mouth but closed it right after. “That’s-” he paused, thinking. “-right” the brunet continued for him. “Look, Kuroo; you’ve always been about physical contact and that alone. That’s how all of your past relationships have been, but this new guy is _special_. Not entirely sure what that means, but I’m betting _special_ means he’s not the kind of person who would be fine with just a “one time” relationship”

            “Kenma was not the first person I’ve encountered that was like that. I’ve met _many_ others like him before, and I’ve left them alone after knowing they prefer long term relationships” Kuroo argued.

            “That’s _true_ , but all of those things you just said about him must have enhanced your affection towards him” Oikawa reasoned.

            Kuroo shook his head. “It doesn’t make sense. I love those traits about him, and yes, they made me like him more, but not-that way” he sounded dumb, and he knows it. But, it wasn’t like he could put it in another way. He wasn’t even sure if he knew the word for it…

            “That way?” Oikawa mocked. Kuroo glared. “I’m confuse whether you genuinely don’t know the word or are trying to be obscured?” the brunet scratched his cheek.

            “You know I never try to be vague! I’m a pretty outright person, Oikawa!” Kuroo reminded his friend.

            “So, you’re telling me that you don’t know the word love?” Kuroo Tetsuroo never ceases to shock Oikawa.

            “Yes, _that_ …I think?” Kuroo was still unsure. Oikawa groaned. “Seriously? I know you’ve never had a real relationship before, but this is sad. Plus, I thought you’re writing a romantic ero-manga now, what then? How are you going to do that?” Kuroo waved a hand. “That’s why I have Kenma’s help” Oikawa blinked a couple of times. “W-wait, so, the guy making you fall in love is the one helping you write a romantic manga?”

            “I’m not in love” Kuroo stated, placing a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder as if to assure the other. “I’m just really attached to Kenma and appreciate every little thing about him” The brunet was speechless. Kuroo took that as understanding “See, you get it!” he slapped the brunet’s shoulders. 

            “You just defined what love is! _You_ don’t get it!” Oikawa argued. Kuroo went stiff. “I’m gonna go clubbing alone. Stay here and think for a bit” the brunet decided, rubbing his temples. “But-” Kuroo was cut short. “Nope, stay here and think hard about this!” Oikawa ordered sternly.

 

            Kuroo arrived at the editor’s office early in the morning, more than eager to speak with Tsukishima about his manga. Kuroo plopped himself down on a spare seat, beaming at his editor happily.

            “I get it that you’re happy, but please stop. You’re being creepy” Tsukishima stated bluntly.

            “Tsukki, don’t be mean!” Yamaguchi, Tsukishima’s assistant, scolded. He poured both Kuroo and Tsukishima green tea.

            “Yamaguchi, shut up” Tsukishima scolded back, glaring at the freckled angel beside Kuroo.

            “Whatever you say, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shrugged off. It never ceases to amaze Kuroo how compliant the freckled assistant is to Tsukishima… _alone_. It makes him wonder about the two’s relationship… “Here are the printed copies of your first chapter Kuroo-san. They’re great!” the other raven chirped, smiling at Kuroo.

            “Aren’t they!?” Kuroo rejoiced, snatching the printed manga pages. He looked up at Yamaguchi with starry eyes. “That is the edited copy, and I’ve already faxed another copy to the publisher to be inserted in the next magazine issue. But of course, the new issue is not coming out until a week from now; even though _you_ announced your new manga to come out today” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, as if saying _“You’re smart, aren’t you?”._

 “I _might_ have forgotten that manga magazines come out every month, but I’m sorry! I got caught up in the moment” Kuroo admitted. “However, there’s still my website! I can always release it there; if the publishing company lets me, that is?” the raven seemed to ask for a favor, and Tsukki was not appreciating it.

            The blonde groaned. “I ask too many favors for you…but fine. Whatever”

            “Yay! No harm done, eh?” Kuroo grinned. Tsukishima frowned even more, and Yamaguchi was left laughing awkwardly. The latter soon excused himself from the tense atmosphere. It was never good to stay too long…

            After a reprimanding for the reprimanding Tsukishima received in Kuroo’s account, the blonde gladly informed his client that publishing his new manga in his website was accepted. At the news, the raven bounced back strong and lively from his lecture; as if it didn’t occur.

            “All done!” Kuroo celebrated, bouncing in his seat. With a sharp click, his new manga was posted on his website. “I can’t wait for all the love~!” the raven fantasized, eyes twinkling in reverie.

            “It’s like you’re an organism that must feed on human praise in order to survive. How base” Tsukishima commented scathingly. Kuroo balked, glaring at his editor. “Can’t you be happy for me for once?!” he wailed. Tsukishima turned around from his computer screen. “Alright, I will admit that your new manga was enjoyable” Kuroo stared. And he kept staring. “You ask me for praise, and you don’t say anything back? Kuroo, I never thought you were so rude” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, turning back around. “No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Kuroo finally spoke. The editor halted. “I just wasn’t expecting that! Thank you, Tsukki~!” the raven cheered, running to hug Tsukishima. The latter swept his foot up, kicking the other before he got too close.

            Kuroo’s wide, open arms fell back down, and he staggered forward before falling to his knees. “Owww! You kicked me on the crotch! That means I can’t have sex for a day! That puts me _way_ behind the schedule!” the raven complained.

            Tsukishima just leered, enjoying the pained, agonizing sight before him. He crossed his legs and folded his arms. “Aren’t you way behind your sex life schedule anyways? Because of your manga”

            “Exactly! But now that I’ve released it, I was hoping for a celebration! A kind of pat on the back, but steamier” Kuroo smirked, his lopsided grin splitting his face. The editor huffed. “You’re unbelievable” he unfolded his arms. “And don’t call me Tsukki” he hissed.

            “ _Right_ , of course! Only your boyfriend can call you that!” Kuroo winked, shooting his editor a thumb up. Tsukki frowned. “He’s my childhood friend” the blonde thrust his feet forward for another kick, but Kuroo caught it. “Hey now!” the raven growled, slamming Tsukishima’s foot down. “By the way, what’d you like about my new manga?” he suddenly changed the subject.

            Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, caught off guard. “Hmm, the genre? It’s nice that you’re doing something other than slice of life. What made you pick fantasy?” he asked. Kuroo didn’t have to think too hard on that one. “Kenma!” he answered hastily. “Wanna hear about the storyline?” the raven offered.

            “I read the first cha-” Tsukishima was interrupted. “A lonesome mage travels from land to land to avoid people, because he has this power that can make anyone fall in love with him by just looking at him. He hates his power because it brought upon disaster before, so he covers his face with a mask. As he travels from land to land, he meets a fellow mage. This mage has a similar problem like him. The fellow mage is cursed with beauty that makes everyone like him, but hate him too. Together, the two mages travel, and they end up helping people while searching for a way to “cure” the curses brought upon them. The main character falls in love with his friend along the way, and it’s proving hard to make his friend to like him. With that, there are countless times that he almost uses his power on his friend. To control his power and urges, he experiments and uses it on other people. It’s horrible since he’s playing with other people’s feelings to achieve a goal, and he’s guilty about that and hopes his friend will never find out” Kuroo summarized-ish.

            “Definitely sounds different from your previous works” Tsukishima slightly smiled. He was a little proud of Kuroo. _Just_ a little! “Did you come up with all of that?”

            “Kenma helped me with the character designs, and he also gave me the idea of self-conflict within the MC” Kuroo informed. “Does it sound bad!? Because I don’t know…I’ve never done this before” he worried.  

            Tsukishima shrugged. “I don’t know, what do you think?” Kuroo frowned. “Don’t play! Just tell me!” he whined. “It depends how you’ll play it out” Tsukishima turned back to his computer. “Ugh…” the raven groaned, shoulders slumping. He didn’t find it necessary for Tsukishima to always be so… _difficult_! The man can never just say something straight out!

            Kuroo got up from the floor. Returning to his full height, someone walked in. “Tsukishima-san, do you have any more copy- Oh! Kuroo-san?” a familiar voice murmured. The raven nearly jumped the person. “Kenma! You’re here!” he hugged the boy, squeezing the air out of him. “I-I am” the blonde stuttered. “Ah...I-I saw your manga. I was on your website earlier” Kenma added. Kuroo released the boy and gripped his shoulders. “Yes?” the blonde mumbled. Kuroo was just staring at him, and it was unsettling. “You were on my website!?” the raven suddenly burst out, eyes gleaming.

            Kenma blinked a couple of times. “Y-yeah. Bokuto-san showed it to me.” Kuroo felt like squealing. He also had the urge to run out and go to Bokuto’s cubicle right now. He needs to thank him for such a gift! Kenma was on _his_ website! “I’m so happy!” Kuroo admitted, hugging Kenma once again. “How’d you like the manga?!” he grinned at the blonde, itching to hear the reply.

            “I liked it a lot” Kenma smiled back. Kuroo further grinned. A little creepy, but Kenma didn’t mind. “We should celebrate!” the raven suddenly decided. “We? It was your work” the smaller boy pointed out. “Oh come on! You helped out a lot. Thank you!” at that, Kenma blushed a little, and he averted his gaze. “Umm, y-your welcome…” he whispered lowly, so low that it seemed like it wasn’t even there. But Kuroo heard it and he could die of happiness right now. Both from Kenma’s sentiment, and his cute reaction! “No problem! Oh, and we can go clubbing!” the raven suggested.

            “Clubbing?” Kenma repeated. Kuroo nodded eagerly. “Tonight?” he added. Kuroo nodded even faster. “…s-someone already offered me to go…” a sound like “ooh” escaped Tsukishima’s lips. And Kuroo stopped nodding. Everything around the raven crashed. His expression fell, the world darkened, and nothing mattered anymore. Someone. Already. Asked. Kenma. Out. Someone is already taking him to the club. _The club!_ A place where people get drunk, and then maybe get laid! No. Not maybe. Definitely! Especially for such a cute, amazing person such as Kenma!

            Kuroo wanted to kill himself. Wait, no. Kill whoever asked Kenma first, and then himself. Yeah. Good plan.

            “But you know, they kind of forced it on me, and I don’t really know them that much either...so, I wouldn’t mind to tag you along. I am more comfortable around you…” Kenma offered. Kuroo’s eyes widened. The world was brighter now. He can smell the roses, and its aromatic scent lifted him to the skies. He heard the flutter of wings, the melodic tune of the harp; he watched the fluffy clouds above him disperse to reveal golden light, the light closing in…h-he was in heaven!

            “Yes, yes, yes! Let’s go now!” Kuroo could not contain his happiness. There was no greater bliss than after sorrow! With that, the raven practically pushed the smaller boy out. As Kenma was wheeled out of the cubicle, Tsukishima shouted, “Have fun~!” rather dully but oddly genuinely. “W-wait, what about the copy paper!?” the smaller blonde panicked, flailing his hands in the air. “Bokuto can get them himself~” Kuroo set aside, still pushing Kenma out. The latter sighed. “Okay” he yielded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so kuroo's unawareness of love is revealed, and so is his new manga! and no...its definitely not synonymous to his relationship with kenma...ahahahaha. and for those who might be confused, mangas in japan are often released in thick magazine volumes that's a collection of different mangas in the same genre. just saying for those who didnt know. other than that, the next chapter should come out...faster? earlier? saturday the second is the start of my spring break, fuck yeah! well techincally, friday? but you get what i mean~ please leave kudos, hits, or comments~!


	5. Volume 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm alive! \\(^0^)/!!!!! I know i said i was going to update twice during my spring break but that didn't happened because i decided to update my Tokyo Ghoul fic instead. Sowwyyyy. (-_-;) but anyways, here is chapter fiveeeeee~! Check out the TG fic tho if you're in the fandom~! It's a chapter late than this one? oh and i'm changing the formatting on the paragraphs cause i'm bipolar like that. ( - ?)

Kuroo and Kenma waited at a bus stop; the skies hueing from blue to fiery orange above them. “I haven’t ridden the bus in…forever” Kuroo commented, pocketing his hands from the cold, night air. “Do you have a car, Kuroo-san?” Kenma looked up at the taller male. “I _had_ one” the raven chuckled awkwardly. The blonde was staring at him, perplexed. “It got towed” Kuroo further clarified. Kenma nodded, not seeming to ask any more questions. The black haired male was glad for that. He didn’t want to explain that it got towed, because he parked too long at an unauthorized zone; when he was busy making out with some guy. It was an eventful night, Kuroo recalled; his lips splitting into a smile. “I wonder if I can do that with Kenma too~” he daydreamed, face reddening with lust.

            “Umm, Kuroo-san?” Kenma’s voice broke the raven’s reverie. The latter turned to him, finding the blonde hugging himself protectively. “W-why did you just say my name, w-while looking like a total p-pervert?” Kenma struggled to ask. Kuroo froze; the color from his face draining. “Kuroo-san?” the blonde poked the other’s arm, urging him to speak. Kuroo wouldn’t though. More precisely, he _couldn’t_.

            _“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, **fuck**! I **fucked** up!” _ Kuroo scolded himself. _“What do we do? Should we explain ourselves?”_ one side of Kuroo asked. “ _HELL NO! What are we going to say!?”_ the other half of Kuroo responded. _“Stuff like…”_ the other half went silent. _“Hmmm, is there even a **way** we can explain ourselves without freaking Kenma out?”_ the same half questioned. _“Of course not, stupid!”_ was the reply. _“B-but we **have** to do something!”_ the first half worried. _“Let’s change the subject!”_ the second half decided. _“Good plan!”_ the other agreed immediately. _“Right!?”_ Kuroo rejoiced, returning to his smug self.

            “Kenma” Kuroo began, tone serious. Kenma gazed at the other, rather thrown off by the sudden, tense atmosphere. “Who was the person that invited you to go clubbing?” Kuroo asked. Kenma blinked a few times. “Huh?” was all the boy could muster. Wait! Weren’t they just- “I said, who asked you to the club?” Kuroo repeated. The shorter male blinked once more. “Umm, well, you see…” the blonde faltered, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Why did the subject suddenly changed? Weren’t they just talking about why Kuroo looked like a pervert? Or…did they _already_ talked about it? Kenma clutched his head, lips pursed tightly.

            _“Good. I think he’s confuse. He must be thinking, ‘When did the subject changed?’, or ‘Have we already talked about what just happened?’”_ Kuroo smirked internally. He didn’t want to do this to cute, little Kenma, but he _had_ to do what had to be _done_.

            Kenma shook his head. He decided to just forget the matter. “Umm, it was a classmate of mine” the blonde finally answered; no longer confused. Kuroo was glad. He didn’t really like seeing Kenma frustrated; _even_ if he was one the one who put the boy in such a state. “From what class?” the raven asked. “He’s in my studio art class” Kuroo took note that Kenma said “ _he_.” After a moment of pause, Kuroo said, “Close friend of yours?”

            Kenma stared for a moment. “Friend?” he whispered the word so soft and low Kuroo nearly missed it. “We’ve worked on a few projects together before, but then he said…” the blonde faltered, leaving the other hanging onto the tip of his words. “He said he didn’t want to be friends anymore” Kenma finished.

            “Eh?” Kuroo was left gawking. He blinked a couple of times, unsure as to whether he heard that correctly. “Did you had a fight with your friend?!” the raven worried. Kenma winced and franticly waved his hands. “N-no. That’s not what I meant!” he retracted. Kuroo raised an eyebrow. _“Not what he meant? What else-”_ as it dawned on the raven; the blonde uttered the words he feared.

            “He confessed to me…” Kenma revealed, cheeks staining pink.

            “Ah” Kuroo seemed to sigh in defeat. _“So, if Kenma’s going to the club right now, does that mean he’s giving his answer? And **I** just forced him to? That **I** just threw away **my** chances?”_ the raven has never felt utter regret in his life. At least, not as big as this one…

Kuroo’s lips upturned. Kenma realized this and slightly frowned. He said something _wrong_ , but what? The blonde quickly racked his brain for the answer. Sadly, he couldn’t come up with anything good. But one thought did stick; the idea of Kuroo being upset _because_ of the confession. Ridiculous. That couldn’t be it… _right_? Kenma now had his lips upturned too. _“It couldn’t be that”_ the blonde told himself in a mantra. However, repetition defeated the purpose of not believing, because it’ll only make the vice versa even _more_ believable…Kenma’s head started to hurt. _“Ah, whatever!”_ he decided to discard the matter…for now.

            “I haven’t given an answer” Kenma added, endeavoring to uplift the other. As to why he chose to do it that way, he didn’t exactly know. Maybe, just a _tad_ bit, that he did believed it was because of the confession that Kuroo is suddenly sad. And saying that he hasn’t answered yet, is the cure? Kuroo merely gaped at Kenma. The latter couldn’t decipher the other’s new feelings with such a reaction, but Kuroo wasn’t frowning anymore so…win? “I-it happened too fast, and honestly, I don’t think I would have agreed to go clubbing with him” the blonde explained. Kuroo continued to stare. Kenma wished he’d stop. _“Your reactions are not helping me determine if you’re fine or not, Kuroo-san”_ the shorter boy would like to say.

            Meanwhile, Kuroo _was_ feeling a bit better. _“Is Kenma saying that he would have turned down the guy? If that’s the case, I still have my chances then…”_ the raven couldn’t -wouldn’t- register it any other way.

            On the other hand, Kenma was still left in the gray. Was Kuroo fine or not? He studied the taller male. A sort of glint was seen in the other’s eyes, but the blonde didn’t know what that meant either. _“Maybe I should clarify on why the confession was so sudden for me…”_ Kenma considered; he chewed on his lip. This was going to be hard for him. Usually, he didn’t tell people things like _that._ Two reasons. One: how does he even start (?), two: it’ll sound like he’s complaining. Albeit, Kuroo looks like he’ll understand. Kenma stared at the raven’s profile. He’ll understand.

            “Have you ever felt cornered before, Kuroo-san?” Kenma suddenly asked, jolting Kuroo out of his thoughts. “Huh? Cornered?” the raven parroted; the blonde nodded. Kuroo ruminated. Albeit, he didn’t have to think for long. Something recent answered the question perfectly… “Well, this is kind of lame, but…” Kuroo began to tell Kenma about how his fans were questioning his talents as an author, and how the whole thing ended up in him announcing a new manga in three days. “So, that’s what happened” Kenma’s eyes were wide; the realization hitting him. He didn’t think it was something like that at all. He just assumed Kuroo wanted to try something new in his works…

            “I love my fans, but honestly, I felt kind of betrayed when that happened” Kuroo confessed. At that, something in Kenma’s heart seemed to crumble for the other. “I understood what they were saying, and I agree. However, it all happened so fast that I felt like I was being backed against the wall. All by myself, with everyone looking down on me; _expecting_ something I didn’t understand. I may have been a little angry; which is why I announced a new manga out of nowhere. Then, I regretted the choice…” Kuroo’s mournful profile was reflected in golden pools of Kenma’s eyes. The latter didn’t like it. It made him sad to see the other sad. However, Kenma felt oddly comfortable. Everything Kuroo was saying matched how _he_ felt…

            “But-!” Kuroo suddenly chirped, startling Kenma. The raven turned, fully facing his companion. “-I have you now! My announcement _was_ rash, and I started to panic because I probably couldn’t fulfill my promise. But _then_ , you came along! Now, I feel like I could actually get through this!” Kuroo grinned toothily.

            Kenma’s heart skipped a beat. He turned away, hiding an oncoming blush. “Y-you’re welcome” he stuttered, not facing Kuroo. The blonde breathed out slowly, composing himself. Contented and sure he wasn’t red anymore, he turned back around to face the raven. “I’m glad my help makes you feel that way!” he beamed. _“I’ll just tell him later…”_ The mood was better now, and Kenma didn’t want to ruin it.

 

            Kuroo was sure Kenma turned away, because he was blushing. So cute! The raven sipped his beverage dreamily, gnawing on the straw a little. “And he smiled so brightly at me too~” Kuroo mumbled into his drink, blowing bubbles. “Kuroo-san, I didn’t know you were still a kid at heart” Kenma commented, taking the stool next to the raven. Kuroo stopped blowing bubbles and straightened up. “I miss my innocence sometimes” the raven replied to Kenma’s comment. The blonde quirked an eyebrow. “Is it because you’re an ero-manga author?” Kuroo almost snorted at _Kenma’s innocence_. It was cute though, but the black haired male would rather get rid of it, _himself_. “Yeah, that” the raven nodded with a creeping smirk.

            Kenma opened his mouth to say something back, when his phone dinged with a text notification. The blonde read the text quickly, looking back up at Kuroo. “My friend is here. I think he’s lost” Kenma informed. Kuroo didn’t get why at first, but as he looked around him he understood. A thick mass of people had gathered in the past half hour. “Go look for him” the raven permitted, feeling like he had to. He figured Kenma was probably worrying over whether he should just go now or wait for his response. “Ah-okay, thank you” Kenma nodded, reluctantly slipping off the stool and heading into the gathering club-goers. Kuroo watched the blonde until his form disappeared in the rowdy sea of people. The raven checked his watch. It was only 7:00 pm. Yet, it was so lively already. Wasn’t it still too early? Led lights were already flashing on the dancefloor, lots of people were already drunk, couples were seen making out here and there as if it was late at night, people were already grinding on each other anywhere they could, and there were people already throwing up too…

“Is there a party or something going on?” Kuroo whispered to the bartender. The man in black and white turned around, crystalline glass in hand and polishing it. “No, but a bunch of wasted college students just came in” he replied. Kuroo sneered. “ _Ah_ , youth~” the raven sighed, sitting back. The bartender eyed Kuroo. “You look about their age” he pointed out. Kuroo placed hand on his heart, feigning that he was hurt. “I consider myself a mature adult, thank you very much!” He wasn’t lying. When Kuroo goes clubbing, he takes it easy in the club and freaky _later_ , like _mature_ adults. The bartender just chuckled. “Alright, but you are a college student, right?” the man still had to make sure.

“I am, but I don’t need college. I’m a renowned author you know” Kuroo grinned lopsidedly. The bartender just rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say” he set down his polished glass. “Are you going to buy anything else?” the man finally asked. Kuroo burst into laughter. “Okay fine. Two shots please” he ordered. “All for you?” the man asked, reaching under the bar counter for two shot glasses. “Nope. One shot is for this friend I’m trying to take home tonight” Kuroo leered, triumphantly as if he already got there. “Blonde hair and brown roots?” the bartender asked, filling the shot glasses with liquor. “Yup!” the raven nodded eagerly. “He looks distressed” the bartender finished filling the shots, his gaze pointed somewhere behind Kuroo. The latter’s eyebrow’s scrunched in confusion; he followed the older man’s eyes and found them looking at the open dance floor. The dance area was open because a huge crowd had circled around it, leaving the center empty. At the center, was some red-faced guy, and a clearly uncomfortable Kenma.

Kuroo stood up, his legs moving in reflex. He didn’t say anything to the bartender before he left. The raven was barely thinking in fact, and next thing he knew, he was pushing his way through the thick, outer circle of people. Many club-goers hissed or glared at Kuroo; some even jabbed his side or stomped on his foot as he snaked his way through the chanting crowd. The raven couldn’t hear what anyone was saying though. He didn’t care. His eyes and attention were fixed on Kenma, who was growing unsteady by the second. Kuroo didn’t understand what was happening either. However, the drunk dude trying to get closer and closer to Kenma was enough of an answer for him.

Five more people. Five more people stood before Kuroo. He passed one. He passed two. Three people, but then…The raven jolted when he felt a hand on his arm, tugging him back. He quickly whipped around, meeting the dazed eyes of a random college girl. “Ah! I know you!” the girl giggled incomprehensibly, her alcohol ridden breath wafting to Kuroo’s face. The raven wanted to belch but getting out of her clutch was a bigger priority. Kuroo wriggled his arm, endeavoring to free himself. “That’s great! Can I go now?” he continued to shake his arm, but the girl wouldn’t let go. “You’re that manga artist!” the girl realized. Kuroo was happy someone recognized him, but this _really_ wasn’t the right time. “I am, yay!” the raven forced on a smile, still jerking at his arm. “Hey guys, he’s that manga artist!” the girl turned to her friends behind her, ignoring Kuroo. The raven wanted to protest, but then suddenly he felt hands _all over him!_

Kuroo groaned internally, _“I really hate this!”_ , as he turned around suddenly, breaking free from the girl…Only to be caught by another person! He was trapped, _again_! Not only that, mingling voices of his captors, and their alcohol pungent breaths was making the raven dizzy. Kuroo wanted to run away, but…He adjusted himself to face the center of the circle, finding Kenma still standing there. He still has to get Kenma out of there! The raven yanked at his body to move forward, determined to get across the crowd. For some reason, ever since he was caught, he had been pushed back a few feet. Just great!

Kuroo managed to slip away, and at that moment, he finally heard the chatter around him. It made him stop. “Come on Kenma, don’t break his heart!” someone shouted. “Don’t embarrass him, he’ll never live it down!” another added at the back. “Don’t be so stubborn!” a figure some ways beside Kuroo yelled. Kuroo wasn’t the one on the spot, yet he _felt_ the pressure. He felt the sting of it. He felt the heated intensity meant to coax someone into agreeing. Kuroo watched in disbelief as college students -possibly Kenma’s classmates- and random spectators chant. They were chanting for Kenma to accept _someone’s feelings_. The feelings of the friend who had invited the blonde to the club.

            Kuroo was asked if he ever felt cornered. Right now, the person who had asked him that is _being_ _cornered_. The crowd was all looming over Kenma, expecting the answer they want out of him. They’re shining a spotlight upon him in order to make him speak, similar to that of an interrogation. Just like in an interrogation, the suspect should be an anxious mess. Kenma is. Kuroo balled his fists, stepping forward when-

            The crowd erupted into cheers, clapping, howling, and practically thrashing about in joy and making any noise they could create. Kuroo was stuck on his spot, as if permanently glued there. Kenma was stuck on his spot too, eyes gaping open. The friend, who invited the blonde out, couldn’t wait any longer. Kenma wasn’t going to answer; _no matter how much stress was put on him._ The friend figured that much. In fact _,_ he figured it all out in the beginning. However, he had a waiting audience, so he couldn’t play around any longer. He would give it to Kenma; the blonde was built stronger than he expected. Therefore, if he couldn’t break him down psychologically in the means of peer pressure, then what about by sheer force?

            Kuroo halted in automatic, breath lodge in his throat. The friend, the one who had confessed to Kenma, just _kissed_ his precious blonde in front of _everyone_! Which made everyone explode into merriment, celebrating a “new couple.” The raven wanted to hit someone. That someone preferably the friend. He felt his feet trudge to the center, but before he could act upon anything, Kenma had bolted out.

            The noise died down instantaneously as Kenma ran out in full speed. There was a moment of silence. A moment of peace, before everyone went into confusion. Kuroo watched in stupor as hordes of college students went after Kenma. Then, as if someone snapping their finger at a dog, the raven was commanded to move. Kuroo was speeding fast everyone. The faces he sped by, nothing but a blur. He couldn’t tell or care, but he believes he’d already past Kenma’s friend. Who he shoved out of the way, sending the boy’s friends in a frenzy and taking their attention away from Kenma. Good. Kuroo would rather have them out of the way.

            Kuroo skidded at a corner, finding a long hall before him. He entered the hall and stopped halfway at a door indicating the men’s restroom. Silence filled the hall, but the soft noise of running water was heard inside the restroom. Kuroo didn’t hesitate and went for the knob. He turned it, but it wouldn’t. “Kenma?” he called out, knocking on the door.

            No response.

            “It’s Kuroo” the raven clarified, forehead against the wooden door.

            Still no response.

            “I think they’re gone” Kuroo was not a hundred percent sure on that, but he had to hope. For Kenma, he had to hope.

            The noise of running water continued to fill the hallway.

            Kuroo sighed and stepped back. As he did so, he not only heard running water but coughing. Then he heard splashing, like something had just dipped into the water really fast and had caused a tidal wave. Following the splash was dripping water, splattering to the tiled floors. Then, there was gurgling, the sound of something being brought out of the water, and more coughing. It all repeated in a cycle, making Kuroo’s spine run with a chill.

            The raven pounded on the door. “What are you doing!?” he yelled. No sound was heard from inside. Not even the continuous cycle of splashing water, gurgling, and coughing. Kuroo’s hair stood. “Answer me, Kenma!” he demanded, kicking the door. He stepped back once more, fumbling with his pockets. Finally, he fished out a bobby pin. “About to pull an Oikawa” he inserted the pin into the keyhole, poking and tapping at its mechanisms. Eventually, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

            Kuroo was horrified, his whole body prickling with goosebumps. Without a moment’s hesitance, the raven kicked the door behind him, shutting it once more. Then he flew to Kenma’s side, hauling the boy’s head out of the overfilled sink. More water splashed everywhere, thick waves dripping from the blonde’s hair. Kenma sucked in a deep breath, coughing in fits as he did so. “What were you doing!?” Kuroo asked out of panic, voice trembling. Kenma didn’t answer but merely fell down on him like a trust fall. The raven and the blonde both fell to the floor; Kuroo’s front soaking in water from Kenma’s drenched hair.

            Kuroo slightly reached up to the paper towel dispenser above him, pulling out as much as he could without Kenma’s head lolling off his lap. He dabbed the blonde’s wet face with the paper towels. Kenma watched the action with listless eyes; the droplets on his long lashes glistening under the bathroom light.

            “Were you trying to drown yourself in the sink?” Kuroo had to ask, caressing the other’s cold but dried cheeks. The raven quickly looked back at up the sink. Droplets trailed down on the mirror, puddles covered the counter and the floor beneath, and when Kuroo looked behind him, there were splatters on the tile when Kenma whipped his head back and forth as he tried to submerged himself in the sink.

            “I…wasn’t…” Kenma replied, voice small and raspy. He turned around and clutched Kuroo’s shirt. “I…was…getting…r-rid-” the blond began to sob, alarming Kuroo. The raven stared down at Kenma’s quaking form; a hand coming up to pat the boy on the head. Kuroo was hesitant at first. However, once his hand plopped down on the blonde’s head, Kenma didn’t complained. Kuroo was glad he didn’t. “I can still...f-feel it…” the blonde continued at his utmost, burying his face deeper into Kuroo’s chest.

            Kuroo didn’t say anything back. It was clear to him that Kenma was trying to get rid of the _taste_ , the _feeling_ of his friend’s lips. The raven weaved his fingers through the other’s hair, relaxing and pacifying them. Kuroo combed out the tangles on Kenma’s hair, massaged the other’s scalp, and occasionally studied his own fingers as they came back up in the weaves of blonde and brown roots. Blonde dye had tinted Kuroo’s fingers yellow. He smiled, placing his jaw upon the other’s head. The raven didn’t care if more dye got on him. Honestly, it all felt too nice, and Kenma’s wet hair was cool in just the right temperature. Kuroo wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer. “You should re-dye your hair. The blond is coming off” he advised, murmuring softly. Kuroo changed the subject to take the other’s mind away from what happened. He wanted Kenma to forget.

            Kenma didn’t respond for a while. Eventually he nodded, and the raven felt his eyelashes flutter close. “I’m sorry I forced you to come here. If only I-” Kuroo felt cold, tiny hands wrap around his neck, bringing him closer. Kenma’s head emerged beneath Kuroo’s jaw and golden eyes bore into the raven’s. “I wanna go home” the blonde practically begged, lips quivering. Kuroo nodded immediately. “O-okay. I’ll take you home” he instantly stood up, taking Kenma with him. He had to steady the boy a little; the other’s knees still a little weak from earlier.

            Kuroo stripped off his jacket, wrapping it around the shivering Kenma. He brushed some bangs sticking to the blonde’s forehead. “I’ll take you home. Where do you live?” he asked, securing the jacket around Kenma.

            “No…” Kenma began softly; the word dying out from his lips quickly.

            Kuroo quirked an eyebrow.

            “…I want to go to your house” the blonde added, cheeks pink from the cold or embarrassment. Kuroo wasn’t sure. However, it didn’t really matter. Either way, Kenma said he wanted to come home with him… “Ah-umm…s-sure” Kuroo stuttered, not meeting Kenma’s eyes.

            After that, Kuroo led the frail Kenma out of the restroom. Once they were back at the dancefloor area, Kenma was met by his fellow classmates. The blonde avoided all eye contact, and he was trembling when he saw his friend. When said friend tried to get close to the blonde, Kuroo glared him down. Other than that, there were no further complications. Except for a few confused looks and whispers regarding who Kuroo was, what was he going to do with Kenma, and where was he taking Kenma. Kuroo merely indulged the questions and looks by pulling Kenma closer into his protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was some reveal of inner emotions on the first part? and a breakdown scene...sorry Kenma~ but aye! Kuroo has come to the rescue! Next chap should feature some fluffy cuteness @ Kuroo's house the following morning~ Anyways, please leave kudos, hits, or comments~!


	6. Volume 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. i know its been like a week?, but i had to update my other fic too so, yeah. but aye! its here! its really short tho...Oh and i added chapter titles. i went with calling ea chap "volume #_" cause like kuroo and kenma are manga artists and mangas come by in volumes! i know its redundant since ao3 already states the chap # but oh, i wish i can change that! but i cant, i only have chap. titles to go by...

Kenma sat up and groaned, rubbing his groggy eyes. He blinked a couple of times; the side of his face warming up due to the sunlight filtering through the blinds. The blonde looked around him aimlessly, still a bit sleepy. He didn’t recognize the room. That got his attention, waking him up. Kenma shuffled in bed, fighting with the thick, heavy blanket upon him. Eventually, he managed to find an opening amongst the folds and wrinkles of the thick blanket; he slipped out of bed, his feet slapping on the wooden floor. The floor was cold, sending a shiver up Kenma’s spine.

            Kenma took another glance around the mysterious room. There was a desk littered with manga supplies in the room, and a bookshelf beside it, lined with various mangas. Other than those, nothing else caught the boy’s eye. The blonde trudged over to the bookshelf, pulling out a comic without a second thought.

            Kenma reddened upon seeing the manga cover. A cover of a blushing girl wearing a white kimono. A white kimono that was soaked through into _transparency_ and clinging to every _curve_ and _details_ of her body. Kenma quickly slammed the book back in its rightful slot. He waited for the heat on his face to drain away. After, he slowly backed away from the bookshelf. Kenma’s current view gave him a better inspection of all the spines of the mangas on the shelf. They were all eroge from hentai to yuri to yaoi. “W-where am I?” Kenma couldn’t help but ask himself aloud. He was a little concerned about his location; especially since he couldn’t recall anything from last night. “This is a first…” the blonde scratched his head. This type of, “wasted to the point of memory loss” scenario, was the first for Kenma. Usually, his roommate Lev was the kind of person who’ll be in such a situation…

            Kenma walked towards the door. He stopped right in front of it, hesitant to open it. He feared what may be behind the door. He knew well this wasn’t his room, _his house_. Hence…what could be waiting for him behind that door? Kenma slowly reached out for the doorknob, fingers shuddering.

            A single touch commanded the door to whip open, as if Kenma had casted a spell on it.  

            Kenma’s forehead tingled with abrupt pain and his sight blurred. Something warm was definitely dripping out of his nose. Snot? Disgusting, but he actually hoped that was it. However, he smelled copper; which could only mean…The blonde didn’t have time to think about it when suddenly he heard a cheery voice; a _familiar_ cheery voice. In a snap, the tone of that familiar voice switched over to _mortification_. Then, Kenma hit the ground…

           

            Kenma felt like his whole world was shaking, not aiding his throbbing, heavy head. He slowly blinked open his eyes; golden pools focusing on an elated Kuroo. “Kuroo…san?” was the first thing Kenma could think of to say.

            “I’m so glad you’re alright!” Kuroo wailed, jumping the boy with a hug. Kenma was forced to sit up as Kuroo practically dragged him off the couch. “W-what happened?” a befuddled Kenma asked, blinking rapidly. He did appreciate the other’s embrace. Kuroo’s warmth and concern took the blonde’s mind off from his pulsing headache. “I’m so sorry, Kenma! I hit your adorable face with the door!” Kuroo released the smaller boy, sniffing and blubbering.

            Kenma giggled, halting Kuroo’s sniveling. The raven blinked, eyes gaping open. “W-what’s wrong?” he worried. Kenma shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just that…you’re really concerned for no reason. The door thing is not your fault, Kuroo-san. I didn’t even know it was you. Also, isn’t it a bit much to say I’m adorable?” the blonde explained, smiling.

            If hearts could jump out of people’s chest, Kuroo’s might have just done that. He wiped at his tears furiously. Kenma was so cute and modest! “I think you don’t appreciate yourself enough” Kuroo smirked, leaning in closer and breaking Kenma’s personal bubble. The blonde merely stared, leaning away in reflex. Kuroo wouldn’t say he was hurt, but maybe just a little. “Umm, okay…?” Kenma didn’t really know how to response to that. “I really am sorry about the door thing! I-I didn’t expect you to be right in front of it. Maybe, I should have knocked first…” Kuroo supposed, backing up as he contemplated.

            Kenma shook his head. “That’ll just be weird. I mean, this is your house; you don’t have to do that” the blond reasoned. “But…what _am I_ doing here?” Kenma asked, admitting that he doesn’t remember anything from last night. For a moment, Kuroo just stared that Kenma feared he must have sounded dumb. In truth, the black haired male was just taken aback that the other doesn’t remember _he_ requested to come to _his house_.

            “You…asked to come here” Kuroo reluctantly revealed.

            Kenma was silent for a good minute. “I-I did?!” the blond was more shocked than Kuroo expected. Meanwhile, Kenma was panicking internally. He hoped dearly that his request wasn’t weird. For instance, did it imply something else more than it should have? No. Moreover, why was he acting like some embarrassed anime girl?! _“I play too much visual novels…”_ Kenma decided, promising to lay off the VN games and go back to RPG.

            “D-don’t worry. I didn’t take it any other way than what you asked” Kuroo seemed to read the other’s mind, assuring them. He was lying through his teeth of course. He had _definitely_ taken Kenma’s request in the _most erotic way possible_ last night. Kuroo’s fantasy didn’t happen of course, but that didn’t mean it was _impossible._ Time. The raven was willing to give it some time.

            “I-I see…” the pink on Kenma’s cheeks was effacing. “I’m glad” he chirped. Kuroo felt guilty about that. Kenma must be glad that Kuroo wasn’t a pervert, but he _totally_ was. In actuality, the blonde was just glad that his request didn’t contain any double meanings.

            “By the way, w-what happened back at the club?” Kenma asked, still unable to recollect what had happened the night before. Kuroo averted his gaze, finding the question difficult to answer. “Do you really want to know?” the raven asked beforehand. The question struck Kenma, rendering him speechless and frozen. What kind of question was that? It was so stress inducing. _“But if it’s that serious, then I have to know”_ Kenma concluded. “Yes, I do. T-tell me, please.”

            Kenma’s stammer almost made Kuroo not tell him. However, that would be unfair. Kenma had every right to remember; even if the raven finds it better if the other didn’t. It was a horrible experience. A horrible memory: it should be locked away. “A-alright…” the raven dubiously began to retell Kenma what had transpired at the club.

            Kenma was silent at the end of the tale, so was Kuroo. The raven witnessed the other balled their fists in frustration. He didn’t like that and he was going to say something about it, but Kenma beat him to it. “Remember when I asked you if you ever felt cornered?” the blonde recapped. Kuroo nodded. “I asked you because I wanted to know how you dealt with it; I don’t know how to myself, so…” Kenma paused. He began again, starting off at a different point. “…I was surprised when you said you’ve felt like that before, but I was also glad. I’ve been pressured so many times in my life that I started to believe the world was only antagonizing _me_. But, you having felt like that before, made it clear to me that I’m not the only one. You also said that you were grateful of my help…I-I really appreciated that. I never thought I could ever help someone out of a situation I’ve always suffered to overcome” Kenma smiled slightly, not meeting Kuroo’s gaze. “Moreover, I’m sorry you had to see what happened back at the club. I’m sorry that you had to see how I handled it too. That was very…well, let’s just say it wasn’t good” the blonde hugged himself, shivering.

            Kuroo, without thinking, unfolded Kenma’s arms around himself and wrapped them around his waist instead. The raven hugged the blonde, pressing the latter’s face onto his chest. Kuroo placed his jaw upon the top of Kenma’s head. “It’s fine. I didn’t mind what happened last night. All I could think about when I saw you at the dancefloor was that I _had_ to save you. I didn’t really mind how you’d handled your situation either. It may have been ungraceful or whatever you want to call it, but I had feeling that that was the only solution you could think of at the spur of the moment. I would admit, you scared me. If you were hurt because of it, I would have cried and punched everyone who cornered you” Kuroo confessed. He lowered his head, meeting Kenma’s gaze below him. The smaller boy stared back, waiting for the latter’s following words. “Please don’t try to drown yourself in the sink anymore. That really got my heart beating in the way I don’t prefer it as” Kuroo pleaded, pressing his forehead against Kenma’s.

            Kenma didn’t moved; instead, he merely admired Kuroo’s mellow expression. “You don’t have to be so concerned about me…we’re still practically strangers” he pointed out, averting his gaze, but only for a second as he took a peek at Kuroo’s new expression. There wasn’t a big change on the raven’s facial expression though. A warm, honey-like smile made its way into the previous mellowness of the taller boy’s visage. “Oh, but strangers wouldn’t be sitting so close like this, would they? Strangers wouldn’t be embracing each other, would they? Strangers wouldn’t have their foreheads against each other, their faces centimeters apart, and lips…” Kuroo was leaning in closer, and in that instant, Kenma leaned away an inch. _Just_ an inch because Kuroo had clutched his sides, enabling further distance between them. Kenma pouted at that, glowering like an angry kitten.

            Kuroo had to leer at the other’s cute, pouty expression. He tightened his hold around Kenma’s waist, bringing them closer once more. The raven’s leer softened, “You’re so close that I can feel your heartbeat. It’s really fast right now, and in the way I prefer it as” Kuroo pointed out. Kenma’s cheeks dusted pink. “R-really? So, you prefer fast heartbeats of anxiety?” Kuroo laughed out loud at that, totally taken aback and amused by Kenma’s sudden sass. A new side he did not expect but should have. “Please don’t look at it that way. I only want to make you feel _flustered_ ~” the raven admitted happy-go-luckily. Kenma flashed a twitchy smile. “Maybe you _are_ a little bit of a pervert…” the blonde supposed. Kuroo smirked to himself internally. Yes. _Just_ a little bit of a pervert.

            “If I am, aren’t you scared? I’ve got you trapped here you know?” Kuroo tilted his head; a cheeky smile on his lips and eyes shaped like mirthful crescents. The raven made sure to hug the other even closer, their noses touching this time. The action made Kenma gulped, satisfying Kuroo’s intentions. “Ne, can I kiss you?” he asked, but he did it anyways without permission. The sudden turn of events mildly shocked Kenma, but he didn’t flinch or reacted against it. That made Kuroo happy. The raven moved away, missing already the brief warmth he shared with Kenma. The smaller boy pouted once more. “You’re a horrible pervert if you’re going to ask something as simple as that” Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up, and his mouth went in an “o.” That…was unexpected. Yet, _amazing_!

            “Oh? Are you _challenging_ me, Kenma?” _-do you really want to push that idea?_ Kuroo provoked, letting his lips brush against Kenma’s subtlety like a tickling feather. Kenma winced a little at the contact, making the raven smirk. “I still didn’t ask…” Kuroo pointed out, his teeth grazing the other’s lips to make it _seem_ like he was about to nip Kenma’s lips. The latter recoiled; Kuroo was unsure whether that was because he almost bit Kenma’s lips or was Kenma _expecting_ it? The raven would like to believe it was the second one.

            “That’s not being a pervert…that was just asking for no reason” Kenma clarified, looking to the side and not at Kuroo. _“He’s so bold yet still so shy~! What a nice contradiction!”_ Kuroo cooed to himself. The raven would admit that he did not appreciate Kenma not facing; thus, he lightly took hold of the blonde’s jaw and turned it to face him. Kenma was a little blown away by the sudden change of perspective. “Do you want me to become one, a pervert I mean, just for you?”  

            The last thing Kenma remembered was his mouth opening to respond and being silenced a second after. Something had muffled his voice. Kuroo’s face was really close and hot against his. He remembered trying to talk, but his voice only transpired to become a waft of air billowing within a warm cavern. Kind of like a moan within someone’s else’s mouth. Ah. _That_ was definitely it. Kenma felt Kuroo’s lips transform into his typical, teasing, lopsided grin; the raven’s reaction to the smaller boy’s shameful moan. Kenma couldn’t protest of course. Especially not when all of a sudden, he fell back upon the couch cushions. 

There were seconds of breath between kisses; the only noise in the silent room: the soft, yet provocatively loud smacks after each part of their lips. Kenma is not sure why, but he ended up placing a hand behind Kuroo’s head to lower the other’s head back down for another kiss.  The invitation urged Kuroo to slip his tongue in and turn the exchange into something wet and sloppy -Kenma was adorably inexperienced. In exchange, Kuroo received a fist tangled in his already messy hair, and vicious tugs he didn’t mind at all. The pain and soreness later on was going to be a sweet memory of this time. Messy as their kiss was with trails of saliva between the two at each break for air, moist lips, and saliva dripping down each other’s throat, Kuroo didn’t mind that either. The increased amounts of whimpers, and open mouthed moans from Kenma was melody to his ears; the way it thrummed down his throat also only fueled his desires.

            Kuroo slipped away, licking his lips and gulping in whatever saliva was left in his mouth. He wasn’t sure if Kenma was watching that, but the increased pinkness on the other’s face tells him he was.  Kenma panted moderately, his chest heaving up and down. The little kitten not daring to face Kuroo. Adorable. “Now that you’ve experienced this perverted side of me, I don’t think I can let you go just yet” Kuroo warned, earning him an astounded yet dazed look from Kenma. “Won’t you stay longer?” the raven asked, hands on Kenma’s hips and fingers just barely lifting up the other’s shirt.

            “Stop…asking” was the only reply from Kenma, his head lolling to the side and neck exposing.

            It was like he was just asking for it.

            Kuroo appreciated that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i went from feelings, fluff, to the start of smut. hmmmmmm. but yay for kuroo! hes finally getting what he wants!   
> \\(^0^)/!!!!! im still very sorry about the short chap. i didnt intend it to be but it ended really well @ that! anyways, im planning on writing another fic soon, one for the ONS fandom so if you like some yuumika cuteness check it out! im hoping to get it up soon, ima try to next week, but i have AP Eng. testing so, idk? anyways, on top of this fic, my TG one, and an ONS fic in the future, idk how fast ima be updating. just a warning. Anyways, feel free to leave kudos, hits, or a comment as always~!


	7. Volume 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the nasty for you nasties~!

Kuroo tugged the shirt upwards, halting for Kenma to raise his arms above his head. “This is my shirt actually. So technically, I’m just taking it back” Kuroo grinned, pulling off the shirt to reveal a bare-chest. Kenma was petite as expected; slender but not bony. Kuroo liked that. It signified _fragility_. Fragility that he has the urge to tamper with…

            Kenma averted his gaze from the taller male, looking at the coffee table beside them instead. “It doesn’t concern me” he replied to Kuroo’s comment. In response, Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Hah? Does it not really?” he asked, leaning in closer to Kenma’s neck. He made sure to breath over the nape, causing the blonde to inch back a bit. Not that he could go anywhere. “I think sitting under me without a shirt on should concern you. Unless it really isn’t, then I need to do better; is that it?” Kuroo tried to make eye contact, but Kenma wouldn’t meet his gaze.

            “Do whatever you want…” Kenma sounded resolute, though there was a taper to his voice. Not that Kuroo cared for it. The raven’s mind was more set on the statement versus the tone of it. “If you say so” Kuroo smirked, unhesitant as he licked a stripe from the nape and up the side. From then on, he began to pepper kisses all over the neck. They were light and chaste…at first. Once Kuroo had migrated over the throat, it turned into brief, little sucks on the skin. When he spotted Kenma’s Adam’s apple, he sucked on it especially long. Kenma held his breath; Kuroo’s warm, moist saliva distracting him from being indifferent about the situation. The spreading prickle on his throat also made him want to swallow, yet not to because he has a feeling it may hurt more.

            Kuroo leaned away for a bit, admiring his work. At that, Kenma gulped, the sting spreading down the front of his neck. What was worst is when his Adam’s apple returned to its spot, and the ache just meandered around the area. It was pulsating. Kenma can’t say he hates it, but he doesn’t necessarily like it either. Kuroo likes it on the contrary. He _loves_ the red glow hickeys shine with. He loves it _even more_ when the rich, red color continues to deepen. It was doing just that.

            Kuroo buried his lips in Kenma’s neck once more, biting and sucking on an area below his first masterpiece. Kenma writhed, throat prickling at the overlapping stings the consecutive and adjacent hickeys are making. Conversely, Kuroo appreciates that fact and creates more hickeys down the front of Kenma’s neck, torturing the other. At the base of Kenma’s throat, in the concave of where his collarbones meet, Kuroo licks up, rousing the ache within each mark. Kenma breathed out in frustration, eyes shutting for a short moment.

            Finishing up on Kenma’s neck, Kuroo began to trail kisses down the chest to the stomach. His hands moving up and down Kenma’s sides at the same time; one hand returned to the chest and started pinching and tugging at the blonde’s right nipple. Kenma let out a small gasp, which turned to a frustrated whimper as Kuroo pressed and pressed at his hardening nub. For a moment, the fingers left, allowing him to breathe. When it came back, it was wet with saliva. Kenma glared at Kuroo for that, only to witness the raven sticking his tongue out to him. Then, that tongue was on his other nipple! “Kuroo!” Kenma shouted out of impulse, body lifting up in response. Kuroo’s unoccupied hand had instantly pushed him back down though. Kenma was back to writhing underneath Kuroo, lips sealed and unrelenting to _let_ a moan slip out.

            Kuroo was unrelenting to _making_ a moan slip out. He licked and enveloped the left nipple with his mouth; even going as far as to sucking on it and creating an irritation similar to a hickey. The occurrence made Kenma pant at the rhythm of the new, emerging pain on his nipple. With a small nip -the flushed, discolored nub in between his teeth- Kuroo brought about a new sting. With that, Kenma finally moaned, eyes wide and slightly watery due to the pain. Albeit, he can’t argue that its burning ache doesn’t feel good at all.

            Ah. _So fragile_. Kuroo beamed. “Well, I think that was enough pain for you!” he chirped, placing a short kiss on Kenma’s cheek. The boy was turned to his side, face beet red. He didn’t say anything back, but Kuroo saw his eyes turn to him. Good enough.

The raven hooked both of his thumbs in the waistline of Kenma’s sweatpants (well, his sweatpants). At that, the blonde moved and sat up. “My turn” was all he said. Kuroo blinked a couple of times, perplex. Then, before he could say anything, he was pushed away to sit back in comfort.

            “Don’t look” Kenma commanded, puffing his cheeks for “intimidation.” Kuroo was still in the grey. “Wait, what do you mean by that?” he had to ask. Kenma didn’t answer him, and instead looked around. The blonde spotted a necktie on the coffee table and snatched it. Without warning, he wrapped the dark cloth around Kuroo’s head. Pleased that it was tight and firm and covered the other’s eyes, Kenma scooted back.

            On the other hand, Kuroo was speechless. Not too much that he could still say, “This is some kinky shit, huh?” he chuckled, flashing his signature grin at Kenma. “If you want it to be” the latter shrugged-off. The raven chuckled even more at the reply. “You’re very-” the comment was lost when out of nowhere, Kuroo felt the AC breeze in between his thighs. Kenma had just took off his pants! _Now_ , the raven was truly loss at words.

            Kenma crumpled Kuroo’s bottoms within his grasp. He certainly didn’t think it would be gigantic. Definitely not small of course. But, he didn’t think it was in between as well. Though, it wasn’t average big. Really, it’s teetering in between too big for him, and not… _Speaking_ of teetering, Kuroo’s dick was half hard and not. Kenma grabbed the shaft without falter, jolting the raven even more. “Kenma-” the blonde smacked him right under the jaw, pushing his head back with a free hand. “Don’t look” Kenma reminded Kuroo, tone serious. Kuroo gulped.

            Without further complications from Kuroo, Kenma got to work. His hands rubbed up and down the shaft; every time he neared the head, he thumbed it in circle motions before going back down again. Pre-cum collected at the tip and overflowed, dripping down and assisting his hand. The lubrication adding an indecent sound to each up and down motion. It was melody to Kuroo’s ears; who hung his head back and panted into the air.

            Kenma watched the cum produce in small dots before flowing out with an unwavering eye. He licked his lips. He wanted to catch the next one. _And he did._ Kuroo’s head snapped forward, his mind bursting out of relaxation mode. Meanwhile, Kenma didn’t care if the other moved at the moment, his tongue busy enveloping the throbbing cock head beneath him. He licked at it, a salty taste tickling his tongue. He liked that. Kenma proceeded to lick at the head, swirling his tongue around the edges of it to catch any pre-cum threatening to dribble down. When some did, he followed it down the sides.

            Kuroo snatched at his blindfold, his fingers warming up due to his heated visage. He waited. Waited for Kenma’s mouth to return to the head of his cock. When it did, he mercilessly shoved the boy down his dick. Kenma’s eyes flew open, tears falling as fast as they formulate. He felt Kuroo’s fingers entangle themselves within his hair. He placed a hand atop the other’s. The latter seem to understand and loosened his hold. With that, Kenma willingly bobbed his head up and down the other’s cock, even going as far as the base. Kuroo leaned forward, trying to feel as much as he could. Incasing himself in the snug, hot, and moist sensation of Kenma’s mouth, the equally heated close-mouthed breaths fanning on his dick, and the levelled roughness of Kenma’s tongue attached and clinging to the underside of his shaft. Kuroo gasped, nails scratching the smaller boy’s scalp. Kenma shuddered in pleasure at the action.

            Kenma would admit that he liked the feeling of something hitting the back of his throat; the constant hits poking his skin with crawling goosebumps. On a different note, the throbbing and escalating heat of Kuroo’s dick was thumping that stimulated the inner walls of his mouth, and its scorching hotness drove him up the wall further and further to the point of no return, bliss. Every time he went back up, it came with a slurp that poked fun of his innocence until now; spit and cum mixed together in a bubbly mess showing him the difference of him _now_ , and the him just a few minutes ago, the _“past”: the irony._ The bubbly mess was well…a mess. But the fact that _he_ could _make such a mess of Kuroo like that_ …well, Kenma felt satisfied.

            Kuroo hung his head back once more, tight lipped whimpers filling the air. Then he leaned forward instantaneously, a ghastly moan escaping his lips. At that moment, Kenma’s mouth filled up; he relished in the moment before Kuroo tugged on his hair and pulled him back. Kenma sat up, his tongue hanging out and drizzling with cum. He licked at his lips, careful to not miss a spot and then _swallowed_. Kuroo reddened at the action. He blushed even more when he watched Kenma wiped the rest of the cum off of his face and chest, and he popped his fingers one by one in his mouth; treating the substance like it was just some dipping sauce he had gotten on his fingers.

            Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, pulling the boy into a hug. He tightened his hold, his face very close to Kenma’s ears. “You like it that much?” the raven teased, referring to his cum. Kenma jumped on his spot: an opening for Kuroo to place the smaller boy on his lap. “Well, _do_ you?” Kuroo nudged the other, mouth practically covering their ears. Kenma shivered at the other’s breath within his ears. “Hmmm” Kuroo hummed, still expecting an answer. He gave a quick bite at Kenma’s earlobe. The latter fidgeted, clothed ass rubbing up on Kuroo’s bare dick. “Would you like me to make _you_ come?” the raven suggested, leering.

            “That’s not nece-” too late. Kuroo’s hands were already on their way inside Kenma’s pants (well, they were still Kuroo’s pants). The blonde began to squirm even more, endeavoring to get away. He couldn’t; Kuroo had a firm hold of him. The raven’s hands eased underneath Kenma’s yoga pants and boxers, taking hold of the boy’s placid dick. “It wouldn’t be fair to you; you know?” Kuroo reasoned, his hands immediately pumping Kenma’s cock. The latter squeezed his eyes shut, his lips pursed and preventing any embarrassing noises from slipping out. How cute. He was still so shy even now.

            Kuroo relentlessly pumped, fingers becoming slicker and slicker with pre-cum. Pleased with the erection he has caused, he moved to pull off Kenma’s bottoms when a cellphone rang. Kenma perked up at that instant. “It’s…phone” he managed through his haze, scooting closer to the coffee table where his belongings atop it. Kuroo’s mouth went on a flat line. He wished he hadn’t put that there… “Hello?” Kenma answered, standing just in front of a frustrated Kuroo. “Bokuto-san?” Kenma murmured into his device, revealing to Kuroo who was the _asshole interrupting their time._ Kuroo swore to kill the silver haired freak the next time he sees him.

Kenma turned back around to Kuroo; at that, the latter acted without hesitation, grabbing hold of the blonde’s waist and pulling him closer. Kenma blinked down at Kuroo a couple of times, his conversation with Bokuto breaking. The raven flashed him a grin, chin propped against his naked torso. He took the smile as a “good sign”, freely continuing his phone call; a mistake, for Kuroo licked him on the abdomen right after. Kenma flinched and immediately looked back down, only to find the other moving down to his clothed, erected crotch. Kuroo mouthed the bulged, emitting a small squeak from Kenma. The latter slapped a hand over his mouth, face cherry red. “I…hold on” Kenma pressed the “hold” option on his phone.

            “K-Kuroo, that’s-ah!” Kuroo had just squeezed his ass. “We don’t want to keep Bokuto waiting, do we?” the raven fluttered his lashes, snatching the phone from Kenma and undoing the hold. Then, before the other could retort, he turned Kenma around and pulled him back down to sit on his lap.

            “Is everything alright~?” Bokuto’s cheery voice sounded from Kenma’s phone. The young mangaka huffed, trying to glare at Kuroo behind him. “E-everything is fine” Kenma plastered on a façade, voice shaky. “Great…” the rest of Bokuto’s words were lost in the air, Kenma’s mind focused on Kuroo pinching and squeezing his butt cheeks. The feeling of his yoga pants being rolled down told him to lift his butt and help the other undress him. And he did; the clothing falling unneeded at the foot of the couch. “Good boy” Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s ears, making the blonde hummed in agreement. In. _Agreement!_ Kuroo could not be happier.

            Through his glee, Kuroo boldly inserted his newly erected cock in between Kenma’s slender thighs and proceeded to thigh fuck the boy. Kenma bit his free hand, subsiding the moan he was about to let out while still on the phone. “Kuroo!” he hissed-whispered to the raven, but the latter was no longer listening. Kuroo gave him a peck on the cheek before speeding up; pre-cum slathering all over Kenma’s inner thighs, and heat from the friction warming it up. It didn’t help that Kuroo was thigh fucking him so close to his own dick that their dicks would rub against each other. By this point, Kenma was groaning into the fist in his mouth, concerning Bokuto on the other line.

            “Umm, are you alright?!” Bokuto worried. Kuroo couldn’t help the urge to smile. At this moment, Kenma’s head was idly lolling to the side; the boy utterly spent and in the clouds. “I…bye” he hung up. Hopefully, his editor wouldn’t mind that…Then, as if congratulating for lasting fairly well, Kuroo came and so did he. Kenma fell over to his side, uncaring of the stickiness in between his thighs. Uncaring that cum is trickling into his asshole.

            “I’m sticky…I need a shower” Kenma commented, glancing at his side and not at Kuroo hovering over him. “Of course” Kuroo placed a quick kiss on Kenma’s sweat drenched forehead. Salty, but he liked it. “Want me to join you?” he offered, grinning toothily. “No” Kenma declined, sitting up that instant and walking away to the bathroom. Kuroo was left alone to fall on the couch, dying of laughter. “I think I love him…” the raven mumbled to himself, forearm covering his eyes. His lips split into an earnest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was fun. this is legit the second most smuttiest thing ive written this week, cause aye! my Owari no Seraph fic is out and fucking holyshit, that one is just pure porn, so if you're in the fandom, check it out! But anyways, i didnt want to go full out rn, like this is just their 1st time so...kinky-ish stuff should suffice for now imo. but, were u expecting such a bold kenma? cause i wasnt either. it just happened. lol! anwyays, as always, comments, kudos, and hits are appreciated~!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this shorter, but like, I wanted for them to meet in the first chap so it elongated itself. Lol. Anyways, feel free to tell me what you think on the comments below~ Hits and kudos are v much appreciated too~! Oh! and I'm having trouble in making the charas more themselves, like i don't want it to be too out of character.


End file.
